The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga
by DJ Blonde
Summary: Don't you think that it is strange that a HS guy living with a gorgeous blonde Gothic Loli seems totally uninterested in her? Here is the real reason and the unpublished story of what really goes on in secret. Warning - this is Erotica / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga**

Don't you think that it is strange that a High School guy living with a gorgeous blonde Gothic Loli seems totally uninterested in her? Here is the real reason and what really goes on at night and behind closed doors.

This story starts around episode 9 in the anime (Chapter 20 in the Manga) and will roughly fit the canon storyline. Think of this as an erotic behind the scenes view.

Mainly Hilda x Oga Tatsumi but other pairings will show up later.

_Written from Hilda's point of view._

* * *

**The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga - Chapter 1**

* * *

Oga Tatsumi irritated the hell out of me. Against all my initial instincts, his bond with the Master had grown far stronger than I could ever have imagined. And his power... he continually amazed me with increasing displays of strength which would easily have killed any normal human. Worst of all he was stirring a feeling - an emotion inside me I did not like one bit.

To the outside world Oga displayed a total disinterest in females. But I knew better. A male at the peak of adolescence who was also demonically aggressive, must have the testosterone level of a bull in mating season. It was just a cool facade he presented to everyone. His frequent trips to the toilet, overly long baths... at first I thought it was normal, but when I decided to spy, my suspicions were confirmed.

I knew what Oga was doing right away. I had training in that matter; although it was the first time I had seen a human do it. The Master, when he reached the right age, would probably do it too, and if it was his desire I was to help him. Although I knew it was more likely that he would choose a young succubus to handle his needs. Succubi were experts in all matters relating to sex.

My duty was to be a mother to the Master Beel and if Oga was the chosen father, I had to behave as his wife. But as of yet Oga had not even attempted to touch me sexually. Did he not think I was attractive? Not that it should matter, he was only a lowly human, but for once I felt a little insecure. Who or what was he thinking of when he masturbated. I needed to know. Especially now another strong beautiful woman had entered his life... Aoi Kuneida.

I didn't understand why, but it had irritated me when Oga told Kuneida, after their fight on the rooftop, that I was not his wife. It had pissed me off even more when she had criticized me in front of Oga. I did not show any outward display of those emotions, but it had been nagging at me all day. Kuneida had such a strong crush on Oga that she had even left the Red Tails. The fact that Master seemed to like Kuneida made it even worse.

Master, Oga and I had been sleeping in the same bed for several weeks now. There were no spare rooms and Oga's family really believed I was his wife and biological mother of his son. I had wanted to sleep naked as I had always done in the demon world, but Oga had protested and I was given some nightwear by Oga's sister. They were uncomfortable; too tight around the bust. Sometimes I would wake up in the night and strip off; I slept so much better that way. In our sleep we would move around. Sometimes I would awake to find Oga snuggled up to me. I couldn't tell if I had moved into that position in my sleep or if he did; the bed was so ridiculously small it was almost impossible not to be touching each other. In the beginning I would push him away, but now I knew that Master had truly chosen Oga, I just let him be. I always awoke before Oga in the morning and was dressed before he could notice our intimate sleep positions or my nakedness.

Tonight, he was again snuggled up to me and I was again naked. I could feel his erectness pressing against my stomach. It was time to find out the truth. I decided to use a trick I had just learned from Lamia during my last visit to the Demon world. I touched a finger against Oga's forehead and willed our minds to connect. Then I reached down and slid a hand into his boxers. Oga's dream mind was a jumble of incoherent fleeting images. Most seemed like they were from fights, but there were a few of the Master and then I saw images of Aoi Kuneida - I felt an illogical sense of anger that bordered on fury. I gripped Oga's hard cock meaning to squeeze the life out of it, but stopped. At my touch, those images of Kuneida quickly disappeared. His mind began to fill with images which looked like naked women from his secret stash of porn magazines. I started to stroke his cock and soon those images were replaced with an image of the back of a naked blonde, as I stroked him harder new images of the blonde flashed by, each one more revealing and explicit than the other. I could not see the face but I knew it was me. That pervert had been peeking on me in the bathroom and toilet; he had even watched me in my sleep naked; all the while pretending he was uninterested.

I could tell that Oga was about to cum; his image was now firmly fixed on a scene of me sitting on the edge of the bathtub legs apart. I could now see my face contorted in ecstasy as I pleasured myself. I had done this quite often, it was considered quite normal, even encouraged in the demon world. But until now I had never realized that I had a most unlikely peeping Tom. As I watched the scene of my orgasm through his mind, I felt Oga's cock spasm and a warm stickiness covered my hand. Slowly the image slipped away to be replaced by images which must have been stolen glances at me in my black dress. I felt a great sense of satisfaction when I realized that despite his aloof behavior, Oga had secretly desired me... a lot.

I also realized that I was extremely horny and wet between the legs. I thought about using my fingers to pleasure myself, but now I had an irresistible urge to feel the cock I was holding in my hands... inside me. It was beginning to soften but as I started to stroke it again, it quickly hardened. I carefully removed Oga's boxers then squatted into a position to lower my vagina onto his erect penis. I rubbed the head against the outside lips and flicked it across my clit. Waves of pleasure shook my body. When I could hold back no more I slowly lowered myself onto his hardness. I was so wet that despite the size, it slid in smoothly. It felt warm and filled me completely. Then I started to ride it - allowing myself to give in to complete pleasure. This was unlike any masturbation session I had ever had. My pleasure was so intense I scarcely noticed when the images in my mind changed to the dim image of a woman bouncing up and down. I stole a glance at Oga and realized he was awake, watching me in amazement but also trying to pretend he was still asleep. I could feel his penis stiffen even more inside me and I knew he was enjoying it. I could sense it in his thoughts. I could feel his orgasm build and that made me hornier than ever. I timed my own pleasure so that I would cum with him. I wanted to feel his hot sperm shoot into me.

I savored each stroke of my ride up and down. Sometimes making it short and quick other times up to almost the full length and back down slowly. Soon we could hold back no longer, I could sense Oga's mind holding back his orgasm with all his might, he was waiting for me. I orgasmed with such intensity my entire body shuddered and despite my attempt to stay silent I let out a cry of pleasure. I could feel the warmth of Oga's cum fill inside me as his cock spasmed over and over again. I continued to ride up and down slowly squeezing with my inner muscles until I knew he was completely milked dry. Then careful to keep Oga's penis sheathed in my vagina, I slowly lowered myself down onto his chest. I snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. I could sense Oga's surprise at my affectionate embrace, but he continued to pretend he was asleep. Tomorrow we would pretend it never happened. But for now I didn't care and let sleep take hold of me as I felt Oga's arms encircle me with surprising tenderness.

* * *

**If you liked it please review so I will be motivated to continue :)**

_I'm looking for grammar beta readers. Someone that will point out any typos and grammar errors so I don't have to keep re-reading to catch them. It can be post publishing Beta reading; meaning that you just PM me the section with the error after the story has been published. PM me if interested thx. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 - The Morning After**

I awoke feeling amazing. I just had the most incredible erotic dream, but that was not all - I felt incredibly powered up. Energy was flowing out of every pore and I felt really good - in fact I could not remember if I had ever felt this good before. I was so caught up in my feeling that it took me a moment to realize the sun was up and I was alone in the room. I looked at the bedside clock and realized that I had slept through both my internal alarm clock and Oga's alarm clock. Oga would be at school now. For the first time since I had arrived at this house, I had missed performing the morning duties of cleaning and feeding Master. I noted mentally that usually I would be mortified, but with this glowing feeling inside me, I simply shrugged it off. Oga must have handled it, if not, the room would have been blasted to bits by Master's electric shock.

The covers had been thrown off and I was lying on my back spread eagle and completely naked. Since Oga had awakened before me, he would have known I had slept in the nude. Now there was probably no way he could think that what happened last night was just a dream. He would also have had ample time to inspect my nakedness close-up in full daylight. I wondered if he had. I wondered if he had wanted to fuck me again in the morning.

I didn't have to wonder long. As I slid my hand down to feel between my legs, my hand brushed across a familiar feeling sticky puddle on my stomach, just above my small trimmed patch of blonde pubic hair. That horny bastard, instead of doing it in the bathroom as usual, he had jerked off right there between my legs while I was sound asleep. Not that I minded, I was not embarrassed to display my nakedness, and I liked the thought of the power my body had over Oga. Now he would be even easier to manipulate. But the nerve... to leave that puddle right there for me to find. Maybe he wanted me to know, or had he simply rushed out because he was late... that would have been typical of him.

But when I thought I had it figured out, I felt between my legs and noticed I was really wet - but not only from my own juices - there was fresh sperm mixed in with it. So it hadn't just been an erotic dream after all. As I struggled to recollect the hazy memory from my sleep, I started to remember. I had forgotten to dispel the mind link before I fell asleep and it had still been working this morning. In my dream I remembered sensing Oga's surprise and pleasure at awakening to feel me still sleeping on top of him and his penis still inside me. It was hard from the usual morning erection but as he awakened and realized the position he was in, I had felt the stiffness increase and he had made a few small thrusts. He had been afraid to wake me, but soon his need for additional room to thrust deeper, took over. He had slowly turned me over onto my back into the missionary position. As his thrusts gathered speed I could sense a feeling of conflict in his mind. 'Was he doing the right thing' - after a moment I sensed he had made a decision. 'The hell with it; Hilda had fucked him last night because she wanted to. Now he was going to fuck her because he wanted to. Besides if everyone thought she was his wife, he might as well consummate the marriage.'

The next few minutes of dream memory was filled with the frenzied thrusting of mad lust. Through Oga's mind's eye, I saw myself orgasm in my sleep and realized it had coincided with my erotic dream. No wonder I hadn't woken up. When Oga had spent himself in what I sensed was a long climax with his penis shoved deep inside me, I saw him look at my face with surprise that I was still asleep. I sensed a feeling of concern. "Hilda?" he had whispered, "Are you alright?". I had a rare smile on my face and when he noticed my breasts were moving up and down with the rhythm of regular breathing. He had smirked, "Hilda, I don't know if you are just pretending to be asleep... you are one sneaky bitch, trapping me like this. But you are one hell of a sexy, gorgeous, beautiful, and ridiculously strong, sneaky bitch. I guess I cannot say you aren't my wife anymore, but if you are going to be my wife, you'd better believe I'm going to take advantage of it." Then he had leaned over and kissed me on the lips. "I guess this makes it official," he had whispered, and I could sense that a blush had risen on his cheeks as he said it. "Oh fuck, I don't have time for this," he had said as he noticed his cock come to full attention with the kiss. "Ok a quickie," he had said as if addressing his penis. Then he grabbed his cock and stroked furiously while looking up and down my naked body lingering first on my breasts then at my spread pussy which was starting to drip. It didn't take long, the sight of my moist pink wetness up close, took him over the edge and he had spurted on my stomach. Then glancing at the clock, he had cursed, grabbed his clothes, bag, baby Beel, who was still sleeping, and dashed out. It was about that point the mind link, which only had a short range, broke and my dream memories went blank.

I swirled a finger in the sticky puddle of sperm on my stomach then brought it to my lips - I had a sudden urge to taste it. What happened next was unbelievable. The taste was salty-sweet, quite pleasant. But then I felt a bolt of energy go down my throat and infuse my entire body. It was like taking a triple shot of espresso coffee, but a hundred times more intense and instantaneous. Was I imagining things or was there immense power stored in that puddle of Oga's sperm? I scooped up a larger sample with two fingers and swallowed it. Again the salty-sweet taste, very nice... then I was hit with another larger bolt of energy. It made every part of my body feel alive, I loved it. Within seconds I had scooped up almost every drop and swallowed it. A small remaining sliver of sense made me hold back from slurping down the last of this nectar of power. I grabbed a small lipstick sized container of candy nearby, emptied it, and scooped the last of the liquid on my stomach into it.

I felt drunk and dizzy with power, but also incredibly horny. I was glad Oga wasn't here. I would have jumped him and fucked him silly without any attempt at pretense. Instead I reached down and pleasured myself. I orgasmed almost instantly, but instead of fading out after a few seconds, the orgasm kept going and going. I must have been moaning quite loudly because out of the corner of my eye I saw the door open and Oga's sister come in to check. She looked shocked at first, but then I saw her lick her lips and slowly back out until only a crack in the door remained open. I knew she was still there watching and somehow it turned me on even more. I made sure to give her a good show of my toe curling multiple-orgasm. When it finally ended, I lay back closed my eyes and tried to will myself back to normality.

The mind blowing multiple-orgasmic masturbation session must have done something, because although I still felt incredibly energized, I could at least think straight when I opened my eyes again. I realized I needed to find out what was going on. Why was I feeling so incredible? I liked it but it was also interfering with my ability to act rationally. Who could I ask? I needed to talk to Lamia. Maybe she could analyze the sample of Oga's sperm that I had saved in that candy container.

* * *

If you liked it please review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Hilda Visits Lamia with Aphrodisiac Candy**

* * *

For those of you who haven't read the manga, Lamia is the assistant to the Head Doctor of the Demon World. She is a good friend of Hilda's. Lamia plays a significant part in the later chapters of the manga. She first appears in chapter 28.

Warning this chapter has a bit of Yuri. **  
**

* * *

******Chapter 3 - Hilda Visits Lamia with Aphrodisiac Candy**  


I had just finished washing and dressing for the day when Alaindelon materialized in the room. It made me jump. That man was seriously creepy. I had been somewhat annoyed that he had predicted Oga's compatibility with Master Beel better than I had. But that wasn't all, what was with the weird cross-dressing behavior with that idiot Furuichi; and how does he always seem to pop up at the very most appropriate and inappropriate times? Yet I couldn't fault his devotion to the Master and it so happened I did need his services at the moment.

"Alaindelon, I need to visit Lamia in the demon world for few hours," I said.

The big man raised an eyebrow, but from the grin partially hidden under his mustache, I suspected that he knew I had wanted to go there. Maybe he even knew the reason. There was so much I didn't know about dimensional-transfer demons and their abilities. I resolved to find out more soon, but at the moment I had more pressing questions on my mind.

Without a word he had obligingly split himself open. I quickly grabbed the candy bottle containing Oga's sperm sample and stepped through. Instantly I was transported to a white walled medical office. Lamia was lounging on her chair. Her posture was uncharacteristically unprofessional - feet up on her desk reading a magazine. She almost fell off the chair in surprise when I appeared, then she nonchalantly tried to hide the magazine under some object on her desk. Her attempt wasn't very successful. The object was made of glass and I could clearly see it was a one of those trashy women's magazines that spread gossip and gave tips on female issues. On the cover of this one I could see the title of the feature article... "Enlarge your breasts in 3 easy steps".

Lamia was the assistant to the demon world's premier physician. Despite her obvious intellect and skill, she had the appearance of a cute little kid with short pink hair, large eyes and a petite body that was virtually flat-chested. She was probably older than me; she had to be to have acquired enough learning to attain this position. She was also one of my best friends in the demon world. I stifled the urge to tease Lamia about the magazine article which I knew was probably a scam.

"H... Hilda! How nice of you to drop by," Lamia said going a shade pink when she saw my eyes had identified the contents of the magazine she was reading.

"Lamia, I wanted to..." I paused to tell Alaindelon to leave us alone, but as I looked around I noticed he had already discreetly disappeared.

"You brought me candy!" Lamia exclaimed and before I could do anything she had grabbed the container in my hand and was emptying it into her mouth. I stared at Lamia horrified. Her expression went from puzzled, to wide eyed... then a huge smile and flush came to her face. "Wow! What the hell is this candy, it tastes weird but it makes me feel amazing, like I have so much energy and I feel so..." then Lamia went another shade pinker as she crossed her legs.

"Horny," I finished the sentence for her.

"Hildaaaa!" Lamia yelled, "What the fuck was in that candy."

Unlike most demons, Lamia was quite reserved about sexual matters and nudity. I suspected it was because of her insecurity about her childish figure. I could see her squirming uncomfortably now and she had put one hand in her overcoat pocket. I knew it was to surreptitiously scratch the itch between her legs.

"Lamia... I didn't bring that for you to eat. I brought it for you to analyze," I explained in exasperation. Then seeing her continue to squirm in the discomfort of being so turned on she couldn't think straight, I knew I wasn't going to be able to have a reasonable conversation until she orgasmed. "Lamia, just get yourself off. It is the only way I know to dispel that feeling."

"What do you mean..." she asked with a shocked expression on her face.

"Masturbate, silly. Or, if you want," I hesitated not sure if I really wanted to do it, "I can help you."

Lamia's eyes went even wider, "You want me to masturbate right here in front of you?" I thought it was a silly question as I could see that her hand was already fingering herself furiously under her lab coat.

"Sure why not, we're friends. Come on it isn't as if there is anything wrong with it," I was starting to feel horny myself and impulsively I flipped up my skirt, pulled aside my panties and started to finger myself. Lamia's eyes went to my pussy and the movements under her cloak became more pronounced. She had often seen my vagina before in close-up detail during my gynecological examinations, but I knew that did not have the same erotic effect as this.

I suddenly felt the urge to see Lamia naked. She had never revealed herself to me before, even avoiding public baths together. Was she really that self conscious about her body? I could see Lamia begin to reach the throes of pre-orgasm. This was the time to do it when her inhibitions would be at their weakest. I grabbed her coat front, pulled it open and then pulled the coat off her. The hand that had been pleasuring herself through the coat pocket was now free and in plain view. I could see Lamia distressed at desperately wanting to touch herself but scared to do it in front of me. Without delay I took hold of her dress yanked it over her head like a mother undressing a child and with the next movement pulled her panties to her ankles and unsnapped her bra. She was now stark naked. Lamia looked too shocked at what had happened to move. I took the opportunity to pull my dress off and remove my panties. Then I lead her to the sofa in the corner of the room sat her on one end, then took Lamia's hand and placed it on her pussy. Slowly and hesitantly she resumed fingering herself. I sat down on the end opposite her with my spread legs facing her and resumed fingering myself.

Lamia had a cute body. Her pussy was a small pink rosebud with a patch of pink pubic hair above. Her breasts were small but perky, not completely flat like I had thought. Her skin was pale, smooth and unblemished. I did not understand why she was so self conscious; she was very pretty in a petite cutesy way. In fact I realized she was turning me on and I was on the verge of climaxing.

"Don't look at me," Lamia wailed while she contradictorily spread her legs apart even further. She now had one leg partially draped over the backrest of the sofa and the other sticking out in almost a 180 degree split. One hand was wildly fingering her clit and the other alternated from rubbing her nipples to fingering her open pussy. I could tell from the way she was masturbating, this wasn't the first time. She definitely knew how to get herself off. I had never fantasized about women before let alone about my best female friend, but this sight was a fucking turn-on.

"Why not? You're very pretty and sexy," I panted.

"You're lying just to make me feel good. How can my tiny undeveloped body compare to yours and your huge breasts?" Lamia whimpered. She was in the throes of extreme sexual pleasure but at the same time in mental anguish about how she looked. I felt a pang of affection for Lamia. I moved so that I could kiss her forehead then impulsively I moved down and sucked one of her perky breasts; all the time continuing to finger myself with one hand.

"I'm not lying. I love the way you look. I love your perky breasts, and I love your gorgeous pink pussy." and with that I moved down and stole a kiss between her fingers on that cute little pink rosebud. She had a wonderfully sexy scent - light and cute but also intoxicating. I didn't think I was into females, but somehow this whole scene was so erotic I couldn't hold back and started to orgasm really hard. Lamia saw me climaxing and that sent her over the edge. She was bucking and squealing in a long multi-orgasmic scene of pleasure. In her passion she had pushed my face up against her pussy. 'The hell with it,' I thought, and started to lick and suck her - my first female sexual encounter. That drove Lamia nuts and her orgasmic movements which had been slowing down, intensified. It seemed like forever but eventually our orgasms subsided and Lamia suddenly realized she had been holding my head to her pussy and let go.

I moved up to look at her and saw tears streaming down her face. I embraced her and whispered "What's wrong?"

"You didn't really mean it did you? You know about liking my body?" she sobbed.

"Of course I did silly. I love it - that was my first time with a woman and I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think you were irresistibly hot," then I added "You know there are tons of men who like petite women. Oga has porn mags with petite girls who aren't half as pretty as you."

"Really?" Lamia said. Her face had brightened into a smile.

"Really," I said firmly, "What the heck did they teach you in medical school that you don't even know such basic stuff. Seriously going around feeling so insecure you wouldn't even go to the baths with me," I teased.

Lamia smiled sheepishly at me as we lay cuddled together on the sofa naked.

"Wow that was amazing. I don't think I have ever had such an incredible orgasm before," Lamia finally remarked, then seemingly coming back to her senses, she said, "Hey, what the heck was in that candy?"

* * *

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Secret of Oga Tatsumi's Power**

My special thanks to the readers that reviewed chapter 3.

Amazing the amount of interesting stuff you learn with research! I have stuff in this chapter that are based on historical facts - such as the existence of the Succubus (For example: the Catholic Pope Sylvester II, had a succubus lover named Meridiana, he confessed this on his deathbed.)

The origin of the name Lamia as the Latin translation of Lilith is also true, probably an intentional use by the manga author. Some of these ideas are controversial but there is historical supporting evidence ranging from Dead Sea Scrolls, ancient texts to translations of the Bible. I am putting my own spin on it to help fit with the canon of the Beelzebub plot. But it sure makes you think about what we humans really are.

Please **REVIEW**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Secret of Oga Tatsumi's Power**

'Oh crap,' I thought to myself. I had got so caught up in the events I had forgotten to think up a way to break the news to Lamia that she had just ingested some human sperm. I was sure she would be furious. Most demons only had contempt for the ridiculously weak human race. I wasn't even sure she would like the idea that I had sex with Oga Tatsumi.

"Why don't we get dressed first," I suggested in an effort to stall for time to think.

Lamia got up and walked towards the pile of clothes near her desk. But instead of picking up her clothes to dress, she picked up the container of candy on her desk, peered inside it and gave it a sniff. Then she put it down and started to get dressed. "Hilda, you had better tell me the truth. I have a pretty good idea what was inside that container," Lamia said.

I put on my clothes then sat opposite her. I recounted the events of the morning, the past night, and Oga's frequent masturbation habits, the most recent of which left the puddle of sperm on me: the source of the sample in the candy container. I left out my emotional feelings about Oga and the illogical anger I felt about Aoi Kuneida; they were just too embarrassing to mention. Lamia listened intently with the dispassionate look of a physician. When I had finished she pondered a bit then smiled. "Excellent. That explains everything."

I was startled by her reaction, "What! You aren't angry? And, what exactly does this explain?" I asked.

"Why would I be angry? Isn't it normal for a succubus to enjoy receiving life force energy from a man?"

"Whaaat? Lamia you are a succubus?" I asked in astonishment.

"Well of course. I thought my name should have given that away. Lamia is the Latin form of the name Lilith, the very first succubus, first wife of Adam and ancestor to most humanoid demons and many humans. Well to be perfectly accurate I'm only part succubus, hence this magnificent brain," and she tapped her temple with pride. "Hilda, from what you're telling me, I'm guessing you have quite a bit of succubus blood in you too."

"No way! Succubi make terrible mothers. All they want to do is have sex with as many males as possible. I, on the other hand, am the perfect mother for Master Beel," I said vehemently.

"I'm not saying you are a pure blooded succubus, you must also have a fair amount of blood from demons that normally become wet nurses. But your ability to absorb so much energy through sex and the way you seduced Oga in his sleep. That is classic succubus behavior."

I was stunned. I didn't know much about my ancestry, it seemed all I could remember was being brought up in the home for wet nurses, and groomed to one day be mother to the child of the Demon Lord.

"Ok let's assume what you said about me is true. But what has this got to do with explaining Oga's power?"

"Well, you told me that Oga has an incredible libido. Well a high sex drive is indication of strength in males. Historically, men who can mate and produce many children with many wives and concubines have a better chance of his genes surviving. In the olden days, a large family of strong children was more likely to survive the battles and ravages of wild beasts and disease," Lamia said. She was beginning to sound like a school teacher just getting into her stride on a subject.

"Ok, ok I get that part, so what's up with sex and Oga's power?" I interrupted - I had to stop what was likely to be a half hour discourse on the demonic version of the Darwinian Theory of evolution.

"Well you know how Oga gets more powerful the more power he draws out from Baby Beel through fighting? That isn't the only way to draw out power. Masturbating or sex is another way, every time Oga ejaculates, Baby Beel instinctively releases energy through Oga, and since it isn't evil, it doesn't make the Zebub seal grow. That probably explains his power growth beyond what you could predict through fighting," then after a moment's thought Lamia asked, "How much more powerful has he become?"

"In the beginning he demolished a steel electric tower to protect Baby Beel, but that effort knocked him unconscious for three days. A couple of days ago he blasted away the entire top half of a concrete building when he was rescuing me from a delinquent boss named Himekawa. The amount of energy required to blast away that building top was several times more than that for the steel tower, and he did it without breaking a sweat. He also punched right through an unbreakable demon cage toy we were trapped in."

There was a wicked grin on Lamia's face, "That pretty incredible growth, but did you notice that those displays of power occurred when he was trying to save you? ... Oga is in love with you!" Lamia teased.

Despite all my willpower, I could not stop a warm flush reach my cheeks.

"And... from your reaction, I would say you have some pretty strong feelings for him," Lamia said with an even bigger grin on her face.

"N... no, I'm just doing my duty as mother to Master Beel," I stammered.

"Oh? ... So you won't mind if I tell the Doctor about this. I'm sure he will prescribe sending a harem of pure blood Succubi to live with Oga. They will be able to draw out even more power and accelerate his growth while you can fully concentrate on being mother to Baby Beel."

Then I knew Lamia had defeated me. The thought of having to give Oga to a bunch of sex crazed Succubi made me so furious, I felt I would explode. It may well have been the most logical thing to do if Lamia's analysis was correct. But for once, I selfishly wanted something besides the welfare of Master Beel; I wanted Oga to be only mine.

"Alright Lamia, you win," I sighed, "I admit I have some feelings for him. Please... as my friend don't tell anyone."

Lamia smirked in triumph, "Ok, I won't tell anyone, but in return you have to listen to my instructions and allow me to conduct some experiments."

I didn't like the sound of those 'experiments' but I knew Lamia would take no less than an absolute agreement. She may be my friend but she was also demon; wise and calculating beneath that childish appearance.

"Alright," I reluctantly agreed, "what are your instructions?"

"You must fuck him and have him cum inside you every time he has an urge to masturbate."

"Every single time?" I gasped; it wasn't that I didn't relish the idea. I was concerned how I would be able to get Oga to comply without appearing like I had suddenly turned into a sex crazed slut. Also, there was the issue of school. I wasn't sure but it was quite likely he had urges while he was there. Where the hell could we have sex at that school without getting caught? "But, why can't he masturbate once in a while?" I pleaded.

"You will pull much more energy out of him while fucking, which is what Succubi do. They drain the life energy from their victims through sex to make themselves stronger. But in this case you have a virtually limitless supply of power from the baby Demon Lord which is only being limited by the capability of the Contractor Oga. You saw how much power was in that small sample of sperm. That amount will grow to the point where his sperm may actually become dangerously destructive. You don't want the toilets to blow up do you?" Lamia paused to think then continued, "Another thing, right now you are probably more powerful than Oga but if you don't absorb that energy you won't grow in power and soon you will be weaker and having sex with him may even kill you... Of course this is just in theory, which is why I need to do some experiments."

It took me a few moments to digest the information. Sperm with so much demonic energy it had explosive power. Oga, a human, becoming much more powerful than me: a full blooded demon.

It was then Alaindelon appeared, making both Lamia and me jump.

"It is time for Master Beel's lunchtime feeding," he said.

"Well can't Oga handle that himself?" I said irritably. I had not yet finished asking Lamia everything I wanted.

"That pretty girl Aoi Kuneida was offering to help Oga. Should I go back and tell him that is ok with you?" Alaindelon said with a mockingly innocent look on his face.

"Take me there at once!" I said, barely able to suppress yelling. As I stepped into the dimensional-transfer demon, I looked back to see Lamia, hand on her mouth trying to suppress a giggle. I resolved to get her back one of these days.

* * *

**Please Review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Oga's Promise**

Many thanks for the nice reviews on chapter 4. :D

This chapter is based off the manga and fits between Chapters 20 and 21.

Episode 10 of the anime that just aired was a disappointment. It was funny, but it was also all filler - not based on any original content from the manga. Also, in Ep 10, Hilda was shown very much out of character as a bad cook, presumably to elicit laughs - in the Manga Hilda is a good cook, and you would probably expect a wet nurse to be good at cooking. You will not see any references to Ep. 10 referred to here in my fanfic. Those familiar with the manga will know that the manga suddenly jumps from soon after the end of the Aoi x Oga rooftop fight scene to the summer vacation.

Since my goal is to try and keep this consistent with the manga (currently at chapter 101), I have had to try and deduce the character and relationship development from future chapters. As a first time fanfic writer, I'm starting to realize how hard it is to keep a story conceived by someone else in character while trying to build an original behind the scenes story... good practice though, lol.

Note: I introduced the concept of Hilda and Lamia being part Succubi in the last chapter 4. There are many different legends of Succubi and Incubi. I have chosen to base my version off the ideas from some of the oldest myths and religious texts. Namely the legends that originated from Jewish and other myths/texts about Lilith being the first wife of Adam (before Eve) and that she was a Succubus who bore children, first from the union with Adam and then with the Archangel Samael. Some legends indicate that Lilith's children fathered by the Archangel Samael were called demons. In the Old Testament Genesis 6:1, mentions that' Sons of God' (usually interpreted as Angels - in contrast with 'sons of man'; which means humans) fathered children with human women; these children were called Nephalim and had supernatural capabilities. This, we can speculate, means that humans are possibly a mix of the offspring of Demons (including Succubi), Angels and humans (Adam and Eve).

[FYI, there is another IMHO bastardized version of the succubus/incubus legend that originates from the Malleus Maleficarum (1486) or Witches Hammer. This was a medieval Witch Hunter's manual that was probably responsible for the horrific executions of many innocent women. I do not use ideas from that legend.]

Well enough of my rambling... on with the story. Please review :)

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Oga's Promise**

Alaindelon deposited me discreetly behind some trees not far from Oga. He was heading towards our usual seating area in the school courtyard. Aoi Kuneida was walking alongside him to his right, far apart enough for decorum, but not far enough for my liking. Furuichi was to Oga's left. The courtyard was empty except for those three, and of course young Master Beel who was riding on Oga's head. I knew what I had to do, but I needed Furuichi out of the way for a while.

I turned to Alaindelon and asked him for the favor. Alaindelon, who for some reason I had not yet fathomed, had taken an obsessive liking to Furuichi, was more than happy to oblige. In the commotion that ensued while Furuichi tried in vain to escape from Alaindelon, I snuck up to Oga and sat down next to him; on the same side Kuneida was probably planning to sit. I deliberately sat only inches away, our thighs almost touching. I could see a fleeting expression of surprise from Oga at our intimate proximity; I never usually sat this close to him. He instantly replaced it with his nonchalant facade. Meanwhile, Kuneida who had been taken by surprise by my sudden appearance, stood a few feet in front of us. The expression on her face betrayed annoyance and uncertainty.

"Hilda, about time you showed up! I was just about to let Kuneida feed baby Beel," Oga said with a wicked grin and handed the young Master to me. Was Oga actually trying to make me feel jealous, or was he attacking what he knew was my devotion to the Master. It did not matter. I refused to take the bait.

As I fed the Master on my lap, I turned to Oga. With my face only inches from his I looked straight into his eyes and said, "I had to deal with the present you left me in bed this morning," I said with a sly smirk, "Anyhow, this is no way to greet your bride."

I saw a desire that felt almost demonic well up in Oga's eyes. Our intimate proximity to each other was having the desired effect. From the corner of my eye I could see Kuneida, rooted to the spot, half wanting to turn and walk away, but too entranced in observing the interplay between Oga and me to move. Good, it was going exactly as I planned so far.

"What... you want me to fuck you right here?" Oga whispered in a demonically challenging tone.

"I don't think you have the balls to do that... no pun intended," I taunted, "Besides I haven't even received the obligatory bridal kiss _while awake_ yet. Shouldn't that come first?" The sexual tension between us was growing by the second; I could barely control my own desire to lean into Oga's lips. They were only inches from mine. Every fiber in my body was beginning to yearn for those lips, but Oga _had_ to make the first move. Kuneida was too far away to hear our whispered conversation, but she _had_ to see with her own eyes that Oga was the instigator. I needed Kuneida to see that it was Oga who wanted me.

Oga leant almost imperceptibly towards me. I saw his cocky expression waver. "N... No! Not here... At home... tonight," he said.

"I want that kiss now," I whispered boldly.

I saw Oga's eyes flick momentarily upwards and as I followed the direction of his gaze, I saw the reason for his hesitation. Practically every window in view had faces of students staring at us waiting to observe what would happen next. I could hear snippets of their gossip: "... looks like Oga and his bride are having an argument,"; "... yeah maybe we'll see Hilda kick Oga's ass,"; "... nah you've got it wrong, it looks like they are about to kiss,"; "... yeah look how close they are to each other,"; "... you dumbass, if they are husband and wife and they have a baby... those guys have been a hell of a lot closer than that," this was followed by lecherous laughter.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kuneida turn bright red, "W... well it looks like you won't need my help with baby Beel, s... so I'll be going now," she stammered and walked away.

"Not here," Oga said more firmly now. I saw a pleading look in his eyes. I understood why he was resisting. A kiss here in front of that delinquent lecherous mob would feel dirty, even disgusting. It would be nothing like the romantic newlywed kiss in front of caring friends and family. Even though I felt the same way, I wasn't going to waste the opportunity. I remembered Lamia's instructions.

"Alright, you can kiss me later but I want you to promise me something in return," I said.

"What?" Oga said, suspicion crossing the expression on his face.

"Promise me that _every_ time you want to cum, you will cum inside me," I said, and then seeing his expression turn into lustful shock, I added, "You can fuck me anytime you want."

A wicked smile returned to Oga's face. It was then I noticed Alaindelon in the trees behind Oga holding up his right hand and pointing urgently to the top of his fist. It took me a second to realize what he meant. Thank goodness for the reminder, I had almost omitted a critical 'out clause' in my request. I quickly added, "Only as long as I am your wife of course. My first duty is to the young Master. If you ever lose the Zebub seal, the promise becomes null and void."

Oga hesitated. He seemed to be considering what possible downside there could be to such an arrangement; not being able to think of any, he said, "You have my promise," he paused then asked somewhat sheepishly, "Uh... Hilda, can you take baby Beel 14.9 meters away?"

I was surprised at his strange request. Doing that would without a doubt cause the Master to cry and give Oga a massive electric shock. Then I saw the long hard bulge in Oga's pants. I almost laughed out loud when I saw he was trying to nonchalantly hide his arousal with the Master's milk bag. I gave Oga a grin, picked up the Master and walked away.

As I neared the 15 meter mark, the Master suddenly broke out of the stupor of his feeding pleasure. He spat out the milk bottle and let out a howl together with a massive electric blast. It hit Oga jolting him to his feet and charring everything around him. I walked back, handed the Master to Oga, and grinned when I saw the bulge in Oga's pants had gone. I had to admire Oga's resolve. Under the terms of our promise, he would have had to have sex with me right here, or at the very least close by. Instead, he had willingly subjected himself to the shock to dampen his lust. From his bedraggled and slightly charred appearance, it did not look like he was going to get a new erection anytime soon.

I could hear new excited chatter from the windows above. "Whoa, did you see that? I guess they were arguing after all,"; "yeah, Ogabride practically KO'd Oga without even lifting a finger,"; "It was amazing, just like one of those energy blasts you see in animes."

"I'm going home. See you there later, and remember your promise," I said.

"And... you remember your part of the promise," Oga croaked, still recovering from the near fatal level electric shock.

"Demons are very strict with our promises, we never break them," I stated as I walked off.

Exiting the school grounds I allowed myself the satisfaction of a big smile. Things hadn't gone quite as planned with Kuneida, but I had achieved an even more important and difficult task; the main step to complying with Lamia's seemingly impossible instructions. Maybe things weren't going to be so bad after all. In fact they might actually be _very_ pleasurable.

* * *

**Please review if you like it and want me to continue, thanks :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Oga's Fantasy Fulfilled**

I hadn't originally planned to write this so soon after the previous chapter, but I guess I was in the mood so... for those who have been waiting for some serious Hilda x Oga action - **_Erotica, lemons_** galore in this chapter.

I think it is tastefully explicit while still fitting in with the story and characters. Hope you like it.

Many thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter 5, _Keep the reviews coming :D  
_

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Oga's Fantasy Fulfilled**

I stepped through the window into Oga's room. The summer heat had prompted me to skip the walk home and use Akubaba to fly me back instead. Even so I felt warm and sweaty. I had an unusual feeling of joyous anticipation; a feeling I had never had before. I did not want to admit it to myself, but I was looking forward to Oga's return. I wanted to have a bath and be clean and perfect for him. For once I wished I had different clothes, not just a wardrobe of numerous identical black and white wet nurse uniforms. I thought it amusing that a design which had originated centuries ago was now back in fashion; it was even more amusing that my uniform was now also considered to be a sexy fantasy outfit. Nevertheless, a change once in a while would be nice. The succubi had it made in that department; since their primary role was to seduce men, they had their pick of the finest clothing and accessories... this was on top of their ability to temporarily shape-shift to look like their victims ultimate fantasy woman. Meanwhile wet nurses like me had to wear our uniforms day after day to indicate our vocation.

I walked to the bathroom to find it occupied by Oga's sister Misaki. 'Arggh,' I thought to myself. Misaki loved to take long baths and in this heat she probably would take an even longer one. I bit back my impatience. I liked Misaki; from the very beginning she had been nice to me, welcoming me as a sister and chastising Oga whenever he did not treat the young Master or me appropriately.

While waiting, I spent time tidying the room and noticed the bed sheets were stained from last night's activities. I had just finished changing the sheets when I heard Oga bound up the stairs. Through the open bedroom door I saw Oga hand the young Master to Misaki, who was just leaving the bathroom, then he walked into the room and shut the door.

"You're early," I said.

"Summer vacation starts tomorrow so they decided to let us out early," he said.

Oga approached me, a wicked smile playing on his lips. Before I could react he had put an arm around my waist and was pulling me against him.

"I... I haven't had my bath yet," I said. I was surprised at the stammer in my voice, and even more surprised that I felt self conscious about being sweaty.

"I don't care... you want your kiss, and I want my fuck," he stated.

To my surprise, instead of taking my lips, he lowered his head to the side of my neck and licked it slowly from my collarbone to my earlobe. It sent a delicious tingling sensation down my spine. Then he ran his tongue along the skin at the edge of the lace choker that encircled my neck... back and forth in tantalizing strokes... slowing down every now and then to try and work the tip of his tongue under it. In between breaths he murmured, "Besides, I like the way you taste... I like the way you smell."

I felt giddy from pleasure, but I knew he was telling the truth; through our clothes I could feel his hardness pressing against my waist. I also realized that Oga's own scent was sending signals to my brain that made me feel tingly between my legs. It was a smell I was quite used to, having slept next to him for a few weeks now. But today it seemed muskier and to my amusement had a tinge of a smell... much like burnt aromatic wood; no doubt remnants of the Master's electric shock. I knew Oga bathed every day and was quite diligent about his hygiene; he never had an unpleasant body odor. Today was no exception, he was sweaty, but his sweat exuded a sexy scent... it was driving me crazy. If he felt the same way about my scent, I could understand the attraction.

His tongue was now making its way slowly towards my lips; much too slowly for my liking. I put a hand on the back of his head and pulled gently, trying to hurry him up to kiss me. He resisted, "Patience, you don't want to hurry our first kiss, do you?" I relented and switched to running my fingers through his hair. Oga had now switched to making small kisses all around my lips, but none on my lips. I felt my lips tingle... no, they were burning with desire and anticipation. I wanted to yell at him, demand that he kiss me right now, but instead what came out was a whimper, "Kiss me... please."

I felt his lips barely touch mine, but that touch was enough to send a shower of pleasure shocks throughout my body. I felt his tongue gently trace the inside outline of my parted lips and I sent the tip of my own tongue to meet his. Our lips were pressing harder together now, as our tongues cavorted in a dance, sometimes in my mouth, sometimes in his. Sensations of pure pleasure were spreading throughout my body, but they seemed to especially linger at my nipples and between my legs. It was now the lips of my vagina that needed attention.

Without even thinking, I had loosened Oga's pants and it had fallen to the floor. He stepped out of it. I slid my hand into his boxers and gripped his engorged penis. He moaned and for a moment broke our kiss. I started to try and loosen my dress with my free hand.

"No... Keep it on, I want to fuck you in it," Oga demanded. I did not resist. Oga pushed me firmly but gently towards the bed. I sat down at the edge of the bed legs slightly apart and pulled up the my skirt to reveal soaking wet lace panties. Oga licked his lips and pulled his boxers off, revealing his hard penis. I considered giving Oga a panty striptease, but from the look in his eyes I knew my panties might be ripped into shreds before I could finish. Instead I closed my legs together bent my knees and pulled them off in one quick movement. Then I tantalizingly spread my legs again. Oga let out a gasp of pleasure as his eyes transfixed themselves between my legs.

"You're so beautiful... Hilda, so fucking beautiful," he said in a hoarse voice. He was now gripping his cock which was so hard I could see engorged veins all over its length. But he didn't move closer to me. Why didn't he just fuck me? I wondered. Then I suddenly realized he was waiting for me to give him permission. I laughed inside, for all his power and outward bravado, Oga was rather old fashioned when it came to females.

"Fuck me, make love to me, shove your cock inside me now," I said urgently; my own need almost as strong as the desire I saw in Oga's eyes.

Like an enraged bull that had just been released from a cage, Oga leapt towards me, pushed me onto my back and kissed me hard. There was no delicate teasing this time, just an aching urgency in his kiss. He was fumbling with one hand trying to slide his cock into me but getting caught up in the many inner folds of my skirt. I decided to take control of the situation. I gently but firmly pushed him back enough to sit up partially and grab hold of his penis with one hand. I savored the feel, sliding my hand up and down the length pulling back the foreskin each time to admire the smooth head. With my other hand I felt between my pussy lips to cover my fingers with wetness which I transferred to Oga's cock. Soon his cock was nice and slippery. Still holding his cock firmly with one hand I sat up further then reached with my other hand to pull the top of my dress to reveal a breast. My nipple was hard and as I massaged it gently between my thumb and forefinger, tingles of pleasure shot through me. Oga was watching my every move in rapture, but there was also an expression of pain. I sensed that he was using all his willpower to hold back from cumming in my hand.

Letting go of my nipple I reached forward and placed my right hand on the side of his waist. He still had his shirt on but it was now completely unbuttoned and hung open revealing the rock hard muscles of his stomach and chest. With my left hand I guided his cock to the opening of my pussy. I could tell that Oga wanted to shove it in quickly, but I restrained him. I worked the tip of his penis up and down the opening of my vagina, then across my clit a few times. Then I inserted it.

"Put it in slowly... I want to watch you go inside me," I said.

Oga slid his cock into me in small strokes, each one going a tiny bit deeper. He was watching too and I could tell he enjoyed the view almost as much as the sensations. Soon he was all the way in. I looked down to see our bodies mated as one. His hips were thrust as far against me as humanly possible. I held Oga's hips in that position for a moment savoring the view and the feeling. Then I said, "Fuck me, fuck me hard."

Like a locomotive slowly gaining steam, Oga began thrusting in and out, faster and faster. I lay back and spread my legs far apart; with one hand I rolled my free nipple between thumb and forefinger, with the other I fingered my clit furiously. I could sense that Oga was further along than I was and I wanted to catch up. I wanted to climax with him. It didn't take long, seeing Oga pound into me with such passion and lust, the muscles of his abs and chest tensing to show a beautifully defined six pack and pecs, I was soon hearing myself whimper, "I'm going to cum, cum with me... cum inside me."

"I'm cumming too, I'm going to cum inside you... my beautiful... wife."

The last word took me by surprise. Oga had said it with so much tenderness; I knew it was the closest thing I might ever get to a declaration of love. It triggered something inside me and before I could stop myself I was squealing, bucking and clenching in the most incredible orgasm of my life. My reaction must have taken Oga over the edge too as I could feel his warm sperm flood inside me. At the same time I felt something else; pure energy was flowing into me, filling every cell from head to foot. It was similar to the energy rush of swallowing Oga's sperm but much more fulfilling and it didn't seem to cloud my mind with drunkenness. I felt like I had been plugged into a huge energy source that was pushing as much energy into me as my body could handle. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a glow from the Zebub seal on the back of Oga's hand.

I don't know how long it went on for, all I really remember was that Oga eventually slowed down, leant over and kissed me deeply and while still thrust deep inside me he clasped me to him in a passionate embrace.

"Wow," Oga finally said, "I didn't think sex would be _that_ incredible."

It took me a moment to realize the implication of that statement. I was Oga's first lover. Last night was technically the first time, but this was the first time we both fully participated. Oga was also _my_ first lover. Oga had stolen my first kiss and I had given him my virginity. But something inside me told me to keep that a secret from him for now.

"Well you were pretty incredible for a first timer. Where the hell did you learn to make love like that?" I said remembering how he had driven me mad with lust with his teasing licks and kisses. I could imagine women saying that kind of thing just to bolster the ego of their lover, but in this case I really meant it. It was so incredible that I couldn't even call it fucking, it really was making love.

Oga blushed obviously pleased with my heartfelt compliment. He hesitated for a bit then blurted out, "Um, well I've been watching lots of pornos over the years so I kinda knew all the moves in theory. And since you showed up I've been fantasizing how I would f... make love to you; so much that it was just like acting out one of my fantasies."

"Hold on a minute... _one_ of your fantasies? Just how many fantasies about me do you have?" I said.

Oga seemed to regain his composure all of a sudden and a wicked demonic look covered his face. "Enough," he said.

"Enough for what?"

"Enough for fucking you any time I _want_," he said repeating the words from the promise I had made to him - the promise to allow him to fuck me anytime he wanted. Then he whispered hungrily, "And, I'm going to _want_ very soon..."

It was then I finally noticed the knocking on the door... _Oh, crap_, if we didn't answer soon they might just walk in. I wouldn't care if it was Oga's sister Misaki, but what if it was Furuichi or Oga's father?

* * *

**Please review if you enjoyed it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – A Surprising Development**

Thanks very much for the reviews on the last chapter. What I think I'm hearing is that you like the lemons as long as there is a good story to go with it. That works great for me.

Keep the reviews coming. :D

* * *

**Chapter 7 – A Surprising Development**

"What is it? We are _busy_," growled Oga towards the person knocking on the other side of the door.

"D H eLL Express Inter-dimensional Delivery for Mrs. Hildagarde Oga from Lamia," said a cheery imitation delivery-guy voice - which was without doubt Alaindelon's.

"Just leave it outside the door," Oga said.

I was surprised that Alaindelon had not just materialized in the bedroom like he usually did. It was almost as if he knew what Oga and I had been doing. The more I thought about it the more I suspected that trans-dimensional demons like Alaindelon could see into different locations before they actually teleported there. It made sense, I don't ever recollect Alaindelon teleporting me into a dangerous or awkward situation. That ability could become _very_ useful. I filed that thought away for a future occasion.

But what was this delivery from Lamia? I guessed it was either something to do with the 'experiment' she had previously mentioned, or, perhaps it was a wedding gift? The fact it was addressed to Mrs. Hildagarde Oga did not escape my notice. Lamia had never addressed me that way before; for that matter no one had ever addressed me exactly that way before. I was a little surprised that Oga did not seem in the least perturbed by that. Small nuances in names and titles were a big deal in this country's culture. I took it as a sign that either Oga had been too distracted by our current situation to notice, or that he expected it; after all he had himself called me his wife more than once now.

I came to the embarrassing realization that I liked it. I liked the sense of Oga belonging to me and me to him. I liked living in this house with his family; humble as it was, it was still the closest thing I had ever had to a real home. The wet nurse living quarters in the Demon Lord's palace could hardly have been called a home, nor could the dormitories in the schools I had grown up in. The fact that the young Master seemed quite content here was the ultimate stamp of approval. Maybe my original ideas that the Contractor had to be a man of wealth and political influence were completely wrong.

My thoughts were interrupted by an exquisite feeling of pleasure. Oga had now pulled down my top to reveal both breasts and was gently sucking on one of them while rolling the nipple of the other with one hand. I let out an involuntary moan and in response I felt his softened cock twitch inside me. I liked the way he kept it inside me even after he came - instead of just pulling out and losing interest. I was not personally experienced in the matter but had done enough research and reading on human sexual behavior to understand it was fairly common for the male to lose interest in the female's needs after he had his pleasure. Could it be that Oga was a natural love-making stud? In the demon world only Incubi were born with the natural gift of knowing instinctively how to expertly seduce and pleasure women. I'd have to look into that later.

I lay back relaxed and gave myself into the sweet sensations Oga was eliciting from his exploration of my breasts. My thoughts returned to what Lamia had said about me being part succubus and the ability to draw power from Oga. I decided to try and see if I could sense energy flow and perhaps encourage it under my will. I had definitely felt the energy flow during my last orgasm. But from what I knew about succubi, they could draw energy throughout the entire sexual encounter, even through just a kiss. I focused on my vagina and Oga's cock that was still buried semi-rigid inside me. Yes! ... I could feel it... it was like a small trickle charge of current compared to the huge jolt of energy I had received earlier, but it was definitely there. As I learned to recognize the difference in the feeling of energy transfer pleasure from the feeling of sexual pleasure, I realized it was coming in varying degrees from every point my body was touching Oga. The waves of sexual pleasure I was receiving from his attention to my breasts were combined with a very enjoyable feeling of power entering my body.

Next I tried to increase the amount of energy flow. I expected it to come easily, but no matter how I willed and pulled mentally, I could not seem to get any additional energy to flow. After a few minutes of futile effort, it began to frustrate me. Oga sensed something was wrong; abruptly, and to my extreme disappointment, he got up and pulled out of me.

"D... Do you want me to stop?" he asked. His expression looked almost hurt... as if he was concerned he wasn't doing it right.

"No... No... I don't want you to stop, I just wanted to get out of this dress," I said, making the first excuse I could think of to cover up. Well it wasn't completely an excuse, I did want to get out of the sweaty dress and feel pure skin on skin.

Turning away from him to allow me time to compose myself, I slipped off my dress, removed my choker and then loosened my hair. I shook it free allowing it to cascade in golden waves down to the middle of my back. I heard Oga gasp in pleasure. It was perhaps the first time he had seen my hair completely loose. Now completely naked, I half turned and gave Oga an alluring smile. Having been so accustomed to maintaining a stern smile-less expression typical of the wet nurse profession, I was surprised at how easily this sexually provocative smile came to my lips.

"Take off that shirt and come kiss me," I commanded.

Before I could blink Oga had shrugged off his shirt and had me in his arms. I felt the pleasure shock of his lips on mine, his fingers running through my hair, and the feel of my naked skin against his. My feelings of frustration quickly disappeared and I gave myself into the pleasure of the moment. I would ask Lamia tomorrow for some tips on the energy problem.

Soon we were on the bed again and Oga's cock was at full readiness. Trying to bring a modicum of my control back into the situation, I said, "Just one more time... then I'm going to have a bath."

"Very well, but _we_ are going to have the bath together," Oga said.

I tried to protest, but my desire to do so was half-hearted and it was immediately washed away by the sensation of him spearing me with his cock. 'Besides it might be very nice to have a bath together,' I conceded in my last fleeting thoughts as I was swept into a surreal scene of passion and pleasure.

It was as if my body had taken on a mind of its own, ignoring my brain's attempt to keep some semblance of control, my body gave itself freely and completely to Oga. I could feel my hands sliding all over his hard muscles, my fingers traced the outlines of their defined shapes; my fingernails scratched his back with just the right amount of pressure to draw gasps of pleasure. My lips devoured his with a depth of hunger I never knew I had. One moment I was on my back, the next he was pounding me from behind in the classic doggy position, then I was on my back again with my legs straight up resting on his shoulders. We must have tried at least half the positions in the Kama Sutra. With my body devoid of mental inhibitions, I climaxed frequently... so many times I lost count. Oga, having male physical limitations, could only manage to cum twice; but he did not seem to mind. I could see that he loved watching me in the throes of orgasm... over and over again. He was no doubt also enjoying the boost to his male ego at his sexual prowess.

What my mind could not achieve through willpower, my body instinctively accomplished without effort. With every orgasm, I felt a huge amount of energy surge into me filling me to the extremities and beyond; it was as if each time it stretched my capacity a little more. Apparently it did not require Oga to orgasm for me to draw power, although I did note it was very much more intense when he did.

"Are you guys going to be done anytime soon?" The familiar voice of Oga's sister broke through my consciousness a few moments after my umpteenth climax.

I jerked my head to see Misaki standing in the doorway, looking amused at the entwined and extremely naked scene of her brother and me.

"Haven't you heard about knocking?" Oga said.

"Oh, but I did knock... for at least half a minute. I was getting tired of being ignored, but I guess you were far too busy to notice," she smirked. "I just wanted to tell you that Mom and Dad will be back soon and you should get ready for dinner."

Misaki seemed surprisingly unperturbed to see me and Oga in such a compromising situation and made no attempt to avert her eyes. "Should I be expecting a new nephew or maybe a niece soon? … Oooh, I do hope you have a daughter, with Hilda as the mother she will be so cute," Misaki said excitedly.

This took me completely by surprise. The idea that Oga could make me pregnant had never crossed my mind. I had assumed that it was not possible for demon-human couplings to conceive children, but the truth was that I didn't really know. I had not yet taken the classes on demon-human sexual relations when I had been prematurely called to look after the young Master Beel in the human world.

Oga looked at me questioningly and I felt relieved that his expression did not look horrified. Misaki was making no indication of wanting to leave... her eyes looked like she was pre-occupied in some fantasy, perhaps of being an Aunt to a cute little blonde niece.

"Bath?" I whispered.

Oga picked me up, my legs still tightly clasped around his back, not to mention stark naked, and carried me past Misaki to the bathroom. He almost tripped over the distinctive yellow and red D H eLL package outside the door. As I glanced down at the package I noticed the words 'Urgent' scrawled in bold black marker; it was Lamia's handwriting. Ignoring the 'Fragile' sticker on the package, Oga kicked the package into a corner of the bedroom and continued to the bathroom.

Closing the bathroom door Oga said, "So... are we going to be having kids or what?"

* * *

I'm thinking of switching to 3rd person POV so that I can better describe Oga and other characters thoughts and feelings. What do you think? Do you want to read more from Oga's perspective? Maybe Kuneida's too?

**Please review if you want me to continue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 –Bathroom Fun  
**

Thanks so much for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. I'm all inspired to write more ;)

I'm not sure if I will switch to 3rd person omniscient, or 1st person from Oga's POV, for some parts in the future. The story is going to become difficult to tell solely from Hilda's POV, as those who have read the future chapters in the manga may realize - unless I use cliché tricks such as mind-reading or floating demon spy cameras, or, the dreaded 'letter' or 'diary' method. Somehow I can't imagine Oga writing a letter let alone keeping a diary. Well, the story is developing a mind of its own anyway, so I don't even know which way it will go, lol.

For those of you who have mainly watched the anime, I am ignoring the content from Episodes 10-12 which are funny but otherwise pointless filler episodes... you do get a glimpse of Hilda with her hair down in Episode 12 … I'm glad I guessed her length right. xD. My story to date is still in between chapter 20 and 21 in the manga although we will probably be reaching the 'summer vacation at the pool' manga storyline within a chapter or two.

_Please keep the reviews coming._

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Bathroom Fun**

How does a girl respond to a question like: 'So... are we going to be having kids or what?' When:  
a) She doesn't know if she can get pregnant from sex with a human - and doesn't want to appear stupid.  
b) She is an elite wet-nurse entrusted with the Great Demon Lord's son – and not supposed to be a lust-sick female who is secretly intrigued by the idea of having kids.  
And...  
c) She is still being very pleasurably impaled by a hard penis.

The walk from the bedroom had been quite stimulating. The bouncing movement had resulted in our hips grinding together and my nipples brushing back and forth on Oga's chest. I knew the stimulation had a similar effect on Oga, as attested by his rapid return to hardness.

With one hand Oga turned on the water; as we waited for the bathtub to fill he cupped a hand under each of my butt cheeks and started to move my hips away then back in slow strokes. With Oga's monstrous strength, supporting me in this way while standing up was effortless. He handled me as if I weighed no more than a foam toy.

Despite the obvious pleasure he was deriving from this, Oga kept his eyes on me half in a lustful gaze and half in an expression that looked like he was expecting a reply to his question.

I was partially furious with myself for allowing Oga to take virtually complete control of the situation and partially resigned to the pleasure that was befuddling my brain. It was then instinct finally kicked in; I remembered an old tutor's advice to respond in tough situations with a question. "What do _you_ think, Tatsumi? Do you want to have more kids? I thought your goal in life was to find a stronger person so you could give the young Master Beel to them," I said in an even tone, despite the fact my body was screaming at my brain to say, 'Fuck me faster.'

This seemed to have the desired effect of deflecting the pressure away from me. Oga slowed our pelvic slapping motion for a few moments. His face went through an expression of confusion as he realized the conflict in his interests. Then he shrugged, "I'll think about it tomorrow." Then without a second thought, returned his attention to our love-making. He began by dramatically increasing the tempo of his thrusts as if to make up for lost time.

'Arrrgh,' I felt like strangling him. Such an important question and he just puts it off like it was nothing. Didn't he even realize that we might be conceiving a child right now? Right now... while he was pounding my hips ever harder and faster against his. Right now... while he was getting ready to shoot another load of warm delicious sperm into me. While my brain struggled to stay angry at Oga's nonchalance, my body didn't give a damn - it was thoroughly enjoying itself. 'Oh fuck it,' I decided and resigned myself to thinking about it later. Besides it was too late now, if it was possible for me to get pregnant with a human, Oga had already filled me with what seemed like a bucket of sperm.

As that thought passed through my mind I felt a warm gush inside me, and the now familiar rush of energy flooded my being. My own body responded with a climax that tightened my legs around Oga's waist in a bear grip that would have crushed a normal human. I ground my pelvis against his, savoring the way it drew out my orgasm into a few additional mini sparks of pleasure. It was a few moments before I realized I had my arms around Oga's neck and had pulled his lips hard against mine in my final moments of ecstasy. Damn... if I was still trying to be angry at Oga, I sure wasn't doing a very good job of showing it.

"We should try and finish our bath quickly before my sister gets mad at me," Oga mumbled between our kisses.

"Why would she get mad?"

"I promised her she would only have to look after baby Beel till dinnertime," Oga said.

"How did you even manage to get her to agree to that?"

"Let's just say I now owe her big time... But, I probably wouldn't even have got that favor if it wasn't for the fact Misaki really likes you and baby Beel," he said.

The bath was filled by now and I reluctantly unwrapped by legs from around Oga's waist and pulled my hips away from his. I felt a sad twinge of withdrawal as my intimate connection to Oga was broken. We rinsed quickly with the hand shower before getting into the bath. Oga got in first and I got in next and leaned back against his chest. It felt wonderful sharing a bath with my lover. Another first time experience for me.

"So... what is the story between you and Misaki? I mean neither of you seem bothered by her seeing you naked and having sex with me," I asked; my curiosity on this topic had been nagging at me, and this seemed a perfect opportunity to find out.

"We are just very close, that's all," he said as he soaped my breasts.

"Oh? Close in what way?" I asked; trying not to let the sweet sensations distract my train of thought.

There was a pause then he laughed, "It's not what you think, we aren't like... incestuous or anything. It's just that for as long as I can remember, she has been looking after me. Our parents had to work a lot, so Misaki took care of me. That includes giving me baths when I was little and explaining to me that I wasn't deformed when I got my first erection. It didn't change much as we got older, we had only one bathroom with no lock, and the door to the attached toilet as you know doesn't have a lock either, so we never bothered being modest in front of each other."

"Has she caught you jerking off? I mean you do it so many times a day," I teased.

"Oh... so you know about that?" Oga said with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. "Well it seems like our family, or, at least my sister and me have a really high sex drive. So yeah, at first it was a little weird, but after a while it wasn't much different from catching each other having a pee. I mean Misaki takes so long in the bath getting herself off, it becomes quite necessary to barge in sometimes... Is that bad?"

"It doesn't bother me," I said. "I was just curious to learn more about your family, especially about your sister Misaki. She is such an enigma. For your information, in the demon world there are demon species that can only mate with siblings, there are even hermaphrodite species that mate only with themselves. So sibling sex is no big deal. We don't have the problem of inbreeding that humans have."

I was enjoying our conversation, despite the unusual direction it was taking, it was the most intimate and open discussion we had ever had. Feeling a little mischievous I said, "Misaki peeked on me pleasuring myself this morning after you went to school... what's with that? Is she into women?"

I wished I had been able to see the expression on Oga's face as I said that, but I did feel his limp penis twitch into semi-hardness against my back.

Clearing his throat to compose himself, Oga said, "Well you know Misaki was a former leader of the Red Tails... before I entered the High School. I think it may have had something to do with her involvement with the Red Tails. They have this rule about not having relations with guys... I don't blame them since most of the guys at the school are lecherous creeps. But although the rule solved one problem, it also created another - what to do about the sexual needs of the girls."

"So what did they do about it?"

"I don't really know for sure; it was all top secret Red Tail stuff, but I'm guessing from the few hints I got from Misaki, that some of the more liberated ones masturbated in groups, and maybe some even had girl-girl type activities. I think Misaki might even be bisexual. I mean there were tons of guys after her but I never saw her interested in any of them."

I wasn't sure if I could trust Oga's thoughts on this, it was probably mostly his own sexual fantasies about the Red Tail girls, but, the other piece of information was interesting. "Misaki had a ton of guys after her?" I said. I thought Oga's sister had a nice figure but otherwise did not particularly stand out in the attractiveness department.

"Yeah, when she was in the Red Tails she had really long hair and wore makeup. She was quite stunning," Oga said. "My sister is the reason why I behave the way I do around women. I watched guys behave in such a ridiculous lecherous manner towards Misaki day after day. They sometimes even tried to force themselves on her. No one ever succeeded of course, Misaki was way too strong. I swore to never behave like those creeps, or to ever hit a female."

I turned to look at Oga disbelievingly, "So let me get this straight; 'the masturbating six times a day' delinquent Tatsumi Oga, suddenly gets a conscience, and just decides to become a perfect gentleman towards women? Do you really expect me to believe that?"

Oga looked sheepish, "Jeez... nothing escapes you does it Hilda? Alright, I'll tell you... Misaki blackmailed me into it."

"I'm listening," I said.

"She threatened to tie me naked to a post in the Red Tail's club house until I agreed."

"That doesn't sound too bad; being naked and surrounded by a bunch of sex-starved girls."

"You don't understand... they would have made me their male anatomy guinea pig, they would have made me jerk off in front of them, played doctor on me, and they would even have videotaped the whole thing. I would have been the laughing stock of the school," Oga protested.

I was beginning to like Misaki even more. That sounded really wicked, really evil. That evil demonic trait, I now realized, existed in both the Oga siblings, it was just that Misaki had now learned how to disguise it.

"Anyway, after swearing to it, I found it wasn't all that bad. I realized lecherous behavior was really embarrassing, especially after watching Furuichi do it day after day; I didn't want to be uncool like him, and I never liked the idea of hitting girls anyway. Before I knew it, the new improved gentlemanly me had become my normal behavior," Oga concluded.

"Tatsumi, Hilda … dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes," called Misaki's voice.

Ignoring Oga's pleadings for me to let him finish cleaning my body, I got up and quickly used the shower to wash my hair and between my legs. Oga reluctantly turned his gaze from watching me, to cleaning himself. We just barely made it to dinner on time.

But before I sat down I went up to Misaki. I gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, just a fraction away from her lips. "Thanks for the help, the alone time with your brother was _very_ nice," I said. Then I added in a whisper into her ear, "Maybe _we_ should have a long bath together when the boys are away."

I could see Misaki fight to control the blush from overtaking her face as she sat down. Oga looked at me curiously, I could see he was dying to know what I had said to his sister. I wasn't exactly planning to seduce Misaki, but I figured that having a strong ally in this family would be beneficial. Besides, I was probably going to get a more accurate account of what really happened from Misaki.

I excused myself from the dinner early, leaving Oga to feed the young Master. It was probably best that I check to see what Lamia had sent me in that package - away from Oga's eyes.

I located the package and opened it. Inside was a note, an iPhone, five empty candy containers that looked identical to the one that contained Oga's sperm sample, and a locked box. The note said, "Call me as soon as you get this note, Lamia. PS: it IS urgent."

* * *

What do you guys think? I wasn't originally going to go so much into the Misaki thing, but the story just developed that way.

I've had a couple of reviews asking if this is going to become a Shoujo-Ai/Yuri (fem x fem) story... not to worry, the story is primarily Hilda x Oga. I am planning any future Yuri scenes to be less than 10% of the story and probably much less explicit than in chapter 3. So if any of you want to see a little more Yuri, speak up xD

**Looking forward to your reviews :D **

_PS: the traffic counter on this site is currently broken so the only way i know anyone is even reading this story is through reviews._**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The Perils of a Bad Demon Contract**

Thanks for the nice reviews on the last chapter.

_**Please keep the reviews coming.**_

_Check out my new Yolda x Himekawa Fanfic 'Trapped in an Elevator'. It is a side story to this one. Yes, the pairing is weird, but imagine the possibilities... good looking (hair down) Himekawa getting down and dirty with a woman who he thinks is a Hilda 'clone'._

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Perils of a Bad Demon Contract**

I stared at the contents of the package with a feeling of foreboding. Things had been going so well with Oga today, this could only be bad news. For one thing it didn't take a brain surgeon to figure out what the five empty candy containers were for; and by the way I mean human world brain surgeons - Demon world brain surgeons have a quite different job: removing brains... permanently.

The iPhone was unusual too, not that you couldn't get iPhones in the Demon world; they were quite the fashion accessory there. There was after all a reason why the brand was a fruit that caused Adam and Eve to commit the original sin. But an iPhone that could do inter-dimensional long distance calls, this was a _very_ special version; all the normal ones could only make local calls within the Demon world. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what Lamia had done to get one of these. Then there was this mysterious locked box. It was about the size of a shoebox but a little flatter and wider. It had an electronic combination lock, and the entire box was made of a material which felt very tough; it felt suspiciously like Dragon-hide. I had little doubt that not even my parasol sword swung at full strength could cut it open.

I was tempted to wait till the morning; to enjoy the rest of the night in ignorant bliss, having mindless and oh so enjoyable sex with Oga. But the responsible part of me told me that I should not wait. It might really be something important, besides, this was my chance to ask Lamia if it was possible for me to get pregnant.

I didn't have a chance to decide for myself; my ears were bombarded with the most horrific ring-tone I had ever heard. I vaguely recognized it as a punk version of a Justin Bieber song that one of Lamia's Demon musician friends had concocted. I frantically pressed the answer button to shut off the awful sound. Lamia's face appeared on the screen in a Facetime call.

"Hilda, why didn't you call? I sent the package _four_ hours ago," Lamia pouted. " Do you know how rare these inter-dimensional iPhones are, and what I had to do to get a pair? Oh, and isn't the ring-tone I loaded for you just incredibly awesome?"

"No I don't know what you had to do, but I'm sure you're going to tell me," I sighed.

Lamia spent the next five minutes explaining how she had done a special favor that involved increasing the size of a wealthy patient's manhood - without leaving any trace in his medical records. In payment she had obtained these special phones that had been unlocked, jail-broken and fitted with a Earth-Hell Inter-Dimensional Sim card.

"... the best part is that you can access the .hell domains from earth," Lamia finished excitedly.

"And... pray tell, why the hell would I want to surf the demon world websites?" I said, too uninterested to even be bothered by my cliched pun.

"To read my new blog: lamia-hilda..hell of course."

"Wait a minute... why is _my_ name in your blog address?"

"Well, you're my best friend and you're having all these exciting adventures in the human world so I thought it would be interesting to write about it. Oh and we can't forget to post the racy photos of you," Lamia said looking increasingly excited; my face suddenly felt like it had lost all its blood.

"No fucking way!" I yelled. "I'm not having my private life exposed for all in the Demon World to read, and I don't even want to think what kind of photos you have of me. You know what Yolda and her friends would do if they got hold of that."

Then a wicked thought crossed my mind and I said, "If you put _anything_ about me in that blog... I'll write about what you did this morning - every single _explicit_ detail. You'll have pedos from every corner of Hell stalking you."

That seemed to take the wind out of Lamia's excitement. With great reluctance she conceded to keep me out of her blog. Returning to her original line of discussion she said, "So what took you so long? I have a lot of important stuff to tell you."

"I was busy with Oga; you know... following _your_ instructions."

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about... I hope you haven't made any silly promises. It turns out that my theory was a little bit off," Lamia said, her face looking just a little bit sheepish.

'Oh no,' I thought to myself. I braced myself for the worst.

"I decided to consult the head Doctor, using a purely hypothetical situation of course. Apparently it is best to not restrict the Contractor from his normal habits. Additional sex is good of course, but forcing him to mentally constrain himself could be bad, very bad... Alaindelon said you made some kind of contract with that human Oga."

"Well, yeah... I got Oga to promise to cum only inside me. I thought it was a pretty amazing feat, if I say so myself."

I could see Lamia put her face in her palms.

"What? What's wrong with that?" I asked, confused at why it was a problem.

"So what happens if you have to go somewhere for a while?" she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well... Oga can handle not doing it for a few hours. Besides, now that I have this phone he can call me."

"I mean, what happens if you guys are apart for a few days? If he keeps to the letter of the promise... which he has to since it is a demon contract, he has to hold it in the entire time. You can't even have phone sex. Please tell me you have an out-clause," Lamia said, suddenly looking quite serious and worried.

"I don't see what the problem is. I'll just have to stay close to Oga," I protested. "And... yes I do have an out-clause, if his Zebub seal goes away, the contract becomes void."

"And what did you promise him in return?"

"That he could fuck me any time he wanted," I said. It then started to dawn on me that there might be problems fulfilling that promise, and that the out-clause wasn't very flexible for me. "Ok, ok, I admit there might be some difficulties with the promises."

"Some difficulties? Understatement of the century!" Lamia said throwing up her hands in despair. "What man in his right mind would give up a promise to be able to have sex any time he wished with a sexy blonde bombshell like you? Also, have you forgotten you were supposed to come back to the Demon world for some training next week? It seems like you really need it too. Obviously, you haven't even taken Demon Contracts 101 yet."

I had completely forgotten about the additional training and classes I had been scheduled for. My mind raced to think of a solution. I could possibly reschedule some of my classes, but my martial arts Master would have my head, literally, if I missed his training. Commuting wasn't an option. Alaindelon could not possibly transport me back and forth every few hours, it took too much energy to cross dimensions.

"What, would happen if Oga just held it in for a week or so?" I said.

Lamia looked horrified, but she composed herself and explained that it would be like putting a plug into a high pressure hose, a _very_ high pressure hose. The pressure would build up, not only in Oga, but more importantly the pressure would build up in the young Master Beel. He would not be able to release his growing Demonic energy. Some energy could be released through fighting; but since Oga had already beaten almost everyone in the school, and was reluctant to fight due to the fact it increased the size of the Zebub seal, it was only a partial solution at best. It was likely that either the Contractor Oga and most of the surrounding town would die from the explosion that would eventually result, that the Master Beel would get very ill, or, both might occur.

"You have to find a way to get that human of yours to void the contract, or change it to something much more flexible. And, Hilda... don't breathe a word of this problem to anyone," Lamia said with an expression of terror. "If something happens to Master Beel and they find out it is because of us, we will be executed."

I felt sick to my stomach, the exuberance I had felt only a few minutes before was now replaced with a feeling of dread. Through the recklessness in making a contract I could not possibly keep, I had endangered everyone important in my life: the young Master, my lover Oga, and my best friend Lamia. I didn't care if it was only my life that was forfeit, but the situation now inexorably included the others.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, you're sure this isn't one of your half baked theories?" I said, although I knew in my heart Lamia wasn't joking around.

Lamia shook her head, "This is information from the head Doctor, and I also did some extra research just to make sure. There was a case many centuries ago when the wrong Contractor was chosen. He was very strong, but there was some religious brainwashing in the back of his mind that mentally held back his ability to release energy. The entire city, not to mention the young Demon Lord, the Contractor and his wet-nurses, were all destroyed in a massive energy explosion. You might have heard about it... it was how the legendary city of Atlantis was wiped off the face of the earth."

I had heard about Atlantis, and at any other time I would have been fascinated to learn more about this surprising revelation. But when I was in the middle of trying to prevent a similar legendary wipeout from occurring right here in this town, the ancient city had much less interest for me.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, I might be able to work something out with Oga more easily than we think," I said, trying to sound positive. "So what's with the candy containers and the locked box?"

"I need you to fill the containers with the Contractor's sperm. I want to do some tests on it."

"That might be a little difficult considering I made him promise to cum _inside_ me," I pointed out.

"I thought you just said you might be able to work something out?" Lamia shot back.

"Fine, I'll try," I groaned. "By the way, what's in that locked box?"

"It contains something that we might be able to use in an emergency... if your efforts fail. But I only want to use it as a last resort. Keep it safe," Lamia said going a shade pink. That was weird, why would Lamia get embarrassed about the contents of the box.

Lamia quickly changed the subject by saying, "Anyway, I found some interesting information about you, Master Beel's mother, and Yolda. I looked up your patient record to see if I could find any information about your ancestry – access to it was highly restricted. The only thing I could see was your photograph and name. Normally, only Royalty and other very important people have their records that much restricted. Then I looked at Yolda's record and it too was restricted. Master Beel's records as well as his elder brother, Lord En's records were of course restricted too. But... I was able to get a peek in over the head Doctor's shoulder when he was checking something on Master Beel, and guess what?"

Lamia was now grinning mysteriously. Obviously waiting for me to try to pull the information out of her, I suppressed a sigh and faked an enthusiastic, "What?"

"There was a photograph of Master Beel's Mother!" Lamia paused for dramatic effect. "She looks like a spitting image of you and Yolda! Her hairstyle and dress was much more regal, but the face and eyes are definitely like yours. Also, haven't you thought it strange that Yolda looks like she is your identical twin? Except for her hairstyle and that stupid mop she carries around, you look exactly alike. And isn't is strange that your 'twin' is looking after Master Beel's older brother?"

"What are you trying to say? That somehow Yolda, me and the mother of the Demon Lord's youngest two sons are related? That is just crazy."

"I don't know, but it just seems very strange. A little too much of a coincidence," Lamia mused. "I'm going to have to investigate more." Then a devilish grin spread across her face, "I finally have a use for that hacker I met at the Genius bar."

It was then I heard Oga come up the stairs. I bid a hurried goodbye to Lamia, promising to call her the next day, then shoved everything back in the box, which I then slid under the bed. It was then I realized I had forgotten to ask Lamia if I could get pregnant.

I was pretending to tidy the room when Oga walked in with the young Master on his back. Oga came up to me and embraced me from behind, then he started to kiss the side of my neck. Despite the dire situation that Lamia had just made me aware of, I felt my tenseness slowly melt away to be replaced by an animal desire. This time however, I was determined to keep my wits about me. I had to find a way to convince, or if necessary, trick Oga into agreeing to modify the promises we had made to each other.

Keeping my wits about me was going to be very difficult, I realized, as Oga cupped my breasts and drew a shudder of pleasure from my body. I felt his hardness through our clothes, and I knew he was planning on claiming at least another fuck or two tonight. I sighed, Lamia was right. It might be much more tricky than I thought to offer Oga something as enticing as my original promise.

...

* * *

**Please review if you liked it and want me to continue. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga**_

**Chapter 10 **

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Keep them coming. :)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

While Oga was embracing from behind, I felt the young Master Beel reach out and touch me. I turned and took the baby in my arms. He looked at me with those large green eyes and I could sense he was telling me that he had missed me. I smiled at him and he snuggled into my bosom and promptly fell asleep. I knew he had been well looked after by Misaki this afternoon, and that he liked her. Now that I knew more about Oga's sister's hidden strength, not to mention the demonically evil trait, I did not find it surprising in the least. But nevertheless, it was comforting to know that the young Master still had that special bond with me.

"Misaki had baby Beel quite busy playing and doing some of the training I had been giving him; he must be quite exhausted," Oga said. "All the better for _our_ activities tonight."

I saw a mischievous grin on Oga's face. He was acting like a little boy who had just been given a new toy; one that he had been coveting for quite a while. I had no doubt in my mind that that new toy called Hildegarde, was going to be played with at every opportunity. How would he react if that toy was taken away, even for a short while? I mulled on that line of thought and an idea came to my mind. The best way to distract a child from his favorite toy was to offer him an alternative that was as interesting. The question was, who or what could I substitute for me. Then, as the unwelcome thought of Aoi Kunieda insinuated itself into my mind, I realized that I may not want anyone else to substitute for me. Certainly not _that_ woman; I would rather brave the wrath of my martial arts Master than let Kunieda have the pleasure of Oga's cum inside her.

I could feel myself get tense as anger began to well up inside me. Why was it that the thought of Aoi Kunieda bothered me so much? She seemed like such a 'goody goody' in the sexual department, I did not think she would even consider having sex with Oga unless they were married. But, in my mind there was no doubt she was in love with Oga; and a beautiful strong woman in love, was most definitely going to be a threat – no matter how 'innocent' she may seem.

I tried to focus on the feeling of holding my beloved young Master. My maternal instincts soon took over, and as I gazed at the tiny sleeping face, a feeling of contentment washed over me and I smiled at the baby in my arms.

I looked up to see Oga watching me; for a moment I saw an expression which I could have sworn looked like the doting gaze of a father for his wife and baby. If it had been there at all, it was quickly replaced with a look of poorly concealed impatience. Good, I thought to myself. It might be wise to start training Oga to wait. At least he had enough sense to know that no matter what promises I may have made to him, the young Master still came first. Probably realizing that it might be a while, Oga plopped himself down on the floor and began reading a manga.

As I continued to cradle the young Master in my arms, I used the opportunity to think.

Lamia had been right; I knew relatively little about Demon contracts. What I did know was that any exchange of promises where a demon was involved, constituted a Demon contract. This had been the rule since the beginning of time when it was used to entrap human souls. The contracts were almost always verbal; humans were illiterate until relatively recently, therefore it became necessary to enforce absolute compliance to ensure the integrity of verbal Demon contracts. This was the reason why Demon promises were never broken. The Demons who normally did this were experts; after all they had thousands of years to perfect their craft. Humans almost always got the short end of the stick. The Demon favour was usually something relatively pathetic: good looks, love, sex, money, a few more years of earthly life, were some of the most common... but in return, the human usually gave up their soul in servitude for eternity - not exactly an equal trade. Furthermore, most humans foolishly left their request relatively vague, while the Demon's request was simple and unambiguous. Often, humans would obtain their wealth, beauty, or love desire, only to be run over by a truck the next day – simply because they had not specified how long the deal on their side had to last.

As I thought about this, I felt like kicking myself. In my inexperience and haste, I had made a deal which was very much in Oga's favor, and riddled with ambiguities. I did however remember that contracts could be modified, clarified, and even voided with mutual consent. That might be my best option, I decided. The ambiguities may actually work in my favor. The promises did not specify if they were trans-dimensional, or only limited to this dimension. I had promised Oga he could fuck me whenever he wanted, but I had not specified what would happen if it was somehow physically impossible - such as if I were separated from him in another dimension. The promise was for Oga to cum inside me, but there was no mention of which part of me. It could be my mouth, or my hand, for example. I couldn't think how that could be of any benefit while I was in another dimension, but it did at least lend some interesting new possibilities to our lovemaking. It was then that I realized there was at least one large benefit in my favor, Oga could not have sex with Kunieda, or any one else for that matter, since he had to cum inside _me_.

I was feeling much better about the situation now. All I had to do was get Oga to acknowledge that the promise that he could fuck me anytime he wanted was not valid if I was away in the Demon world, and somehow get him to return to his old masturbatory habits during that time. That couldn't be too hard, could it? - and I had three days to accomplish it before I had to leave for my training.

I lay the young Master in bed and headed out to the bathroom to brush my teeth and prepare for bedtime. Like a ravenous wolf following prey, Oga dropped the manga he was reading and padded after me. We usually, prepared for bed separately, but Oga had clearly decided we were now intimate enough to do almost everything together. I thought about telling Oga to wait his turn, but decided that it might be easiest to get Oga to agree to something while he was in a good mood.

As I should have expected, Oga was anticipating being able to watch me undress. Feeling mischievous I decided to make a show of it. I slipped out of the wet nurse dress, then naked except for my black lace panties, I let my hair down and began brushing it. The brushing motion caused my breasts to bounce in a circular motion. Oga's eyes looked like they were glued to them and the bulge in his boxers looked like it was going to explode through the material at any time. He was brushing his teeth in a mechanical motion - seemingly having forgotten that he had already gone around his mouth at least 10 times. 'At least his teeth would be extra clean tonight,' I laughed to myself. His voyeuristic attentions continued as I went to pee and then start to rinse off my private parts with the shower head. I thought Oga's eyes were going to pop out of his head when I spread the lips of my pussy to clean inside. The pulsing flow of the water was causing a very pleasant sensation on my clit. I realized my arousal was being heightened by knowing that my show was making Oga, who was _still_ brushing his teeth, look like he was about to cum in his boxers.

"You can stop brushing your teeth and come watch," I said in a tone which I hoped sounded like I was granting him a huge favor.

Oga practically swallowed the remnants of the toothpaste in his haste to join me. I was sitting on a stool in the shower area next to the bathtub, and Oga knelt in front of me watching in reverence as I continued to play the stream of water over my clit. I was on the verge of orgasm and I was tempted to let myself go over the edge. Instead I stopped the water, dropped the shower head and guided Oga's head between my legs. I gasped as I felt his tongue and lips explore me, slowly and tentatively and then more confidently. Then he started sucking, first up and down each side of my lips and then up to the top where my most sensitive spot was. I held his head there and he seemed to understand what I wanted. Waves of pleasure flowed over me as I rushed towards orgasm. Soon I was in the grip of a climax that had me pushing Oga's face hard against my pussy, my body was clenching and shuddering so much I would have fallen off then stool if Oga's strong hands hadn't supported me in place.

When my orgasm had subsided I released Oga's head and let him have some fun examining me like a gynecologist. After a few minutes I stood up and pulled Oga up. I kissed him. His kiss was hungry and I could sense an almost desperate need for release. I knelt and pulled down his boxers to reveal his hard cock. I gripped it and stroked it back and forth lightly. Then while maintaining a light constant stroking, which I hoped would not make him cum too fast, I kissed it around the head before taking it into my mouth. I heard Oga gasp in pleasure. It was the first time I had done this, and I was surprised at how large he felt inside my mouth. I couldn't get much more than a quarter of his length into my mouth comfortably. But he didn't seem to mind. As long as I was sucking up and down the top and stroking the remainder of the length with a hand Oga seemed to be in ecstasy. Soon I could tell that Oga was about to cum, I increased the tempo slightly and suddenly I heard Oga groan, I felt his cock spasm and then a warm flood filled my mouth. I hesitated trying to decide if it would be a good idea to swallow so much of his energy infused sperm. Then I remembered how great it had felt this morning and I thought, _what the hell_, and swallowed. The jolt of energy was even more intense this time since I had taken all of it in one go, but it wasn't more than I could handle. I felt like I was glowing with power – enough power to keep fucking all night.

I must have been in a stunned daze for a while because the next thing I remember was being back in the bedroom lying on the bed. For the first time we were going to bed naked, the way I liked it. Although from the way Oga was planting kisses all over my body, and I mean _all_ over my body, I knew we would not be sleeping anytime soon.

I felt satisfied at having accomplished two things: first I had got Oga to cum inside my mouth instead of inside my pussy, and secondly other than a few seconds of being dazed, I did not seem any worse for it. I felt more confident that I may be able to get Oga to accept the inevitability that we were going to be apart for a while and he would have to return to his old ways during that time.

"Ready for the second course?" Oga said.

"Oh yes," I said quite emphatically. The aphrodisiac effects of the sperm I swallowed was most definitely starting to take effect.

* * *

**Looking forward to your reviews :D **

**Update Note Dec 4, 2011: ** As many of you know, this story hasn't been continued for a few months. There have been a few reasons for this, the main being busy in RL and secondly I lost interest in the series for a while.

However, the break has been good for me, the Anime has finally caught up a bit to an interesting part of the Manga, and the Manga, which is way ahead of the Anime, has got really good. In fact I'm going crazy waiting for the new chapters to come out.

Thanks to your many nice comments and subscriptions, I'm feeling inspired to continue. However, you may start to see some variation from the cannon plot and I will probably switch into 3rd person POV from time to time.

I won't give a firm commitment on when the next Chapter will be posted, but I will commit to doing it. So if you haven't added it to the Story Alert, please do.**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: It has been a while since I updated, many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and has come back to continue reading. I have an interesting plot in store for you that outwardly does not depart significantly from the cannon manga, but which allows me to bring in some Ecchi moments which we all love.

**_Please review if you like it._**

* * *

**The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga Chp 11**

* * *

_Tap tap tap ... tap tap tap ... tap tap tap _

That annoying sound scratched at my consciousness and I was feeling so warm, comfortable and content I wanted to ignore it. But years of martial arts training caused my senses to automatically go on full alert.

_Tap tap tap ... tap tap tap ... tap tap tap _

There it was again. I quickly surmised that it was someone knocking quietly on the door. Who could it be at this hour? Whoever it was, whatever they wanted had better be damned important.

I quickly assessed that there could be no immediate danger. An enemy would have simply sneaked in and attacked. Besides, the door wasn't even locked.

I tried to get up to go to see who it was and realized the warm thing I was feeling was in fact Oga sound asleep on top of me. Hell, he was sound asleep _inside_ me. I knew about morning wood, but this was unbelievable. This man was a machine! Even after several hours of frenzied sex until we both passed out from exhaustion, he was still hard! I could feel the now familiar flow of energy entering me through our intimate connection. He was charging me with energy even as we slept. According to Lamia's theories this was probably a good thing; it increased the release rate of baby Beel's excess energy, and strengthened both Oga and me - I had no complaints about that for sure.

_Tap tap tap ... tap tap tap ... tap tap tap _

There it was again. _Impatient aren't we!_ I grumbled to myself. I eased Oga off and out of me, rolling him onto his back next to me. I had to stifle the urge to giggle at the silhouette of his woody sticking up in the air.

I was about to roll out of bed when I felt a trickle down my inner thigh and remembered that Oga must have filled me with what must have been a pint of semen. I clamped a hand over my pussy just in time to prevent it from gushing over the floor and bed. With my free hand I pulled the bedsheet over Oga, no point flashing the polite person at the door. Besides in the unlikely possibility that it was Aoi Kuneida, there was no way I wanted her to see him naked.

I grabbed a towel and covered my front as best I could. It was surprisingly difficult to do a simple thing like wrap myself in a towel when one hand was clamped between my legs. Waddling over to the door like a duck, I whispered, "Who is it?"

"It's Alaindelon. I'm very sorry but you've been summoned by the Great Demon Lord."

Without any further warning, the door opened and I was sucked into the dimensional transference portal inside Alaindelon's split body. _What the fuck? Give me a moment to get dressed at least!_

In the few moments the journey took, I felt a rising feeling of extreme panic. I wasn't a prude and nudity wasn't normally embarrassing for me, but to be deposited in front of the Great Demon Lord and his entire Court with my hair loose in a just fucked look, sperm dripping down my legs with nothing more than my hand holding the rest from gushing out, and only a small towel covering part of my front - this was more than my dignity could bear. Even if Yolda (my annoyingly competitive sister) wasn't there at Court to witness my entrance, I knew she would most definitely hear about it and make my life hell.

My first inclination was to get mad at Alaindelon, but I knew that he was only carrying out orders he couldn't refuse. The Great Demon Lord was not known for patience; he must have asked to see me right away. _Don't shoot the messenger and all that_, I thought to myself and braced myself for the worst.

I landed in an ungainly pile on the floor in a familiar white room. Thank goodness I was being spared from my worst nightmare; this was not the Great Demon Lord's Court. Glancing around, I saw Lamia in her usual lab coat attending to a patient. Then it dawned on me what she was doing. This was the cherry on the cake to the series of embarrassing events so far.

A girl with flaming red spiky hair, matching red eyes and skin so smooth and white it looked like porcelain, lay on the examination bed. She was wearing a leather top cut to accentuate her ample breasts and there were buckles and openings which gave a new meaning to the "Mistress of the Night" look. However, below the waist she was completely unclothed. Her ankles were in stirrups and her long slender legs were spread wide leaving nothing at all to the imagination. _She has matching red pubic hair, I wonder if it is dyed or natural?_ I wondered, and then almost immediately kicked myself mentally as I realized it was one of those useless thoughts that always seem to pop up in the middle of a crisis.

It quickly dawned on me that Lamia was in the middle of doing a Gynecological examination on this girl. There was a moment of silence as we all regarded each other in various states of surprise. I noticed that Alaindelon was still there, holding a hanger and bag with a full set of my wet nurse uniform in one hand and my umbrella sword in the other. I could see that he was trying his hardest not to look in the direction of the redhead and failing miserably. His attempts at surreptitious glances were so obvious, he might as well have been staring open mouthed at the pale skinned girl, who I now realized despite her bizarre appearance, was stunningly attractive.

"You can look all you want... you _big_ handsome man. Come closer," purred the redhead in a voice which I could only describe felt like delicious husky silk. _How did she make her voice so alluring it affected my sense of taste and touch?_ She winked at Alaindelon then looking at his shorts gave her lips a deliberate sensual lick. To my astonishment, the trans-dimensional demon who never seemed to have any sexual interest in females, was actually sporting a large bulge in the crotch area... a very large bulge.

"Stop that Meridiana! These are friends of mine," Lamia said in a surprisingly authoritative tone.

"Very well... Besides it looks like she needs your services more than I do at the moment," Meridiana said glancing in my direction. She flashed me an amused grin which revealed perfect white teeth with two sharp pointed fangs. With a smooth motion she swung her legs off the stirrups, slid off the examination bed, fastened on a leather miniskirt and disappeared out of the room. Her movements were so mesmerizing I barely realized she had paused by Alaindelon, wiped her pussy with her red panties and then had draped it over Alaindelon's head.

"Meridiana is half Vampire half Succubus," Lamia said, "Quite irresistible to _any_ man she wants. She can draw energy from sex or blood, and she can use both Vampire Glamour and Succubi talents to bewitch her victims. Although, as you can see, most of the time she doesn't even need to use any of her power. I would definitely try to stay on her good side and keep your men well away from her."

It took a moment for Lamia to switch out of her professional mode and fully absorb my appearance on the floor. I was still clutching one hand to my pussy, with the other I was holding on to the towel which by now was dangling to the floor and doing nothing to cover my nudity. Then she glanced over at Alaindelon who was still holding my things in each hand; but now he was wearing Meridiana's red panties on his head with the wet crotch area positioned over his nose, he had a stupefied grin, and was sporting a huge tent in his shorts.

Lamia started to giggle. "Oh my goodness, I need a photo of this!"

There was suddenly a mad scramble to stop Lamia from getting her camera as both Alaindelon and I suddenly realized the "blackmail" potential of such a photograph.

In the confusion I managed to gasp out, "Lamia! Please stop playing around. This is an emergency!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

What does the Great Demon Lord want? How does Oga behave when is finds that Hilda is gone without any warning? How does Hilda handle the unfinished business with Oga in the human world? What is inside that mysterious Dragonhide box under Oga's bed? These are some of the questions which may be answered in the next chapter.

* * *

**_Please review if you liked it._****_  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: My many thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, the reviews and follows do inspire me to continue. My apologies for the infrequent updates, RL issues, etc.

But as a special treat this chapter is much longer than usual, over 3,000 words and I have already completed part of chapter 13, so you probably won't have to wait long to read the next chapter.

I may start to depart a little bit from the cannon plot in places and will be skipping parts of the original manga. But overall I think you will find my erotic back-story will eventually tie back to the original manga plot.

Warning: there may be a few minor spoilers in this and upcoming chapters for those not up to date on the manga.

_**Please review if you like it.**_

* * *

******The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga - **Chapter 12

* * *

I saw Lamia eye the camera on her desk and make a lunge towards it. Fortunately, I was closer to her desk and despite the handicap of having one hand between my legs; I calculated that I might still have a good chance of getting it first. I glanced over to see if Alaindelon was doing any better. Under normal circumstances, Alaindelon with his dimensional transference ability could have simply teleported to the camera almost instantly. However, drunk with whatever that succubus vampire Meridiana had done to him, it looked like he was moving in slow motion. He was definitely not going to be any help in this situation.

My shout that there was an "Emergency" bought me the split second I needed. Lamia paused just for a moment, perhaps a reflex action from hearing the word "Emergency", before ignoring it and continuing. This allowed me to reach out and snatch the camera from the desk first.

I turned to Lamia intending to savor my triumph - only to see her calmly pull her iPhone from her lab coat pocket and begin snapping dozens of photos. As she snapped photo after photo she swiveled between Alaindelon wearing the red panties on his head, still sporting a stupefied grin, not to mention the giant tent in his boxers, and me – buck naked, my bare breasts heaving from the recent exertion, long blonde hair loose and unkempt. I became acutely aware of the cool wet feeling on the inside of my thighs which no doubt were very visible lines of cum dripping out of my pussy. Of course, there was also my hand clamped over my pussy holding the rest from gushing out.

I started to move towards Lamia only to realize that every move I made gave her a new angle and view to snap. She even had the temerity to dance around behind me to get a good picture from my rear. I tried to imagine what _those_ photos must look like; unlike the views from the front, which had my hand mostly covering my lower privates, the rear view would show almost everything in explicit detail. My stance, leaning over, legs spread in a position designed to help me spring to attack, I realized, was not in any way helping my modesty.

I was livid; Lamia's lunge towards the camera on the desk had been a brilliantly executed feint. My instinct now was to spring at Lamia to grab and crush the offending iPhone camera, but before I could do so Lamia said, "In case you were thinking of destroying this, you should know that the photos are being instantly uploaded to an off-site backup. Besides, if you destroy this rare inter-dimensional phone, you are going to lose the only means to call Oga in the human world."

I could do nothing except to stop and try to calm down - I had been completely outmaneuvered. Seeing the rage on my face, Lamia lapsed into a friendly grin and said, "Relax, you're my friend - I'm not going to show these to anyone. They are for my own special private collection." Then pausing for emphasis she continued with a smirk, "Besides they aren't even close to being the most embarrassing photos I have of you."

I took a deep breath to calm down and relaxed my stance to a less exposed position. I always knew that under that sweet innocent look, Lamia had a perverted side; but now I had to wonder what kind of perverted demon she was. Furthermore, I had always suspected she had embarrassing photos of me, but now I had positive proof. My mind raced to think what kind of photos could be even _more_ embarrassing than this.

There was nothing for it but to bide my time. Eventually I would find an opportunity to find something equally embarrassing to hold against Lamia. However, for now it seemed I was losing the battle - badly. In my favor, I did have that incident when Lamia accidentally drank Oga's aphrodisiac sperm and ended up masturbating like crazy in front of me, and the fact she let me lick and suck her to orgasm. There were also a few embarrassing incidents from our younger days, but I realized had no physical proof while Lamia it would seem, had many photographs. _Well two can play at that game_, I thought to myself.

"Alright, back to business." Lamia said switching to her professional tone, " Alaindelon, I believe it is time for your annual physical examination... let's start with getting your sperm sample." Lamia then selected a glass container about the size of a vitamin bottle from a shelf. Glancing over at the gigantic bulge in Alaindelon's boxers; she seemed to change her mind, put it back and selected a pint sized jar instead.

"Alaindelon, go to room 13A down the hall and fill this up. Feel free to use any kind of pornographic stimulation available in that room." With a deft movement, she yanked the red panties off Alaindelon's head and before he could protest, handed them back to him. "Use these if you must, but try not to, or you might get addicted."

Alaindelon dutifully trundled out of the room jar in one hand and panties in the other. I tried very hard not to think of him grabbing his penis and jerking it off into that giant jar. It wasn't that I had any aversion to guys masturbating, after all I had watched many men do it during surveillance operations, and of course watching Oga do it actually made me extremely horny. It was just that Alaindelon was well... just not my type, or maybe it was just that he was too creepy for my tastes.

"Since when does a male physical examination require sperm samples?" I inquired suspiciously.

"Well, it is a normal part of the Incubus physical examination regime."

"Excuse me? Last I checked Alaindelon doesn't go around seducing women for their life force."

"Oh hush." Lamia whispered, "Do you know how incredibly rare Trans-dimensional Demon sperm is? This might be the only time I might ever get a sample. Besides, as far as I know, having Alaindelon completely empty his balls is the only way I know of getting him out of Meridiana's spell." Switching her expression to a mischievous smirk, Lamia continued, "Anyway, let's deal with you first. Let me guess. You're holding Oga's sperm in your pussy? How did this happen? I bet it hasn't anything at all to do with a sincere desire to bring me a sperm sample for my experiments."

I sighed. Putting aside my annoyance at being recently outsmarted by Lamia, I told her what happened leading up to my appearance here. Lamia and I may have our little rivalry going, but she was most definitely my best friend and I had to believe she would not betray me. As relayed my tale, Lamia grabbed a stainless steel oval bowl and bade me to squat over it and remove my hand. Translucent, milky white liquid gushed out accompanied by the heady scent of Oga's semen. The bowl almost filled to the brim before the gush receded to a drip. I squeezed to get as much of the remainder out and stood up relieved to have both of my hands free again.

"Amazing! There must be almost a pint of semen here." Lamia remarked as she carefully poured the liquid into a glass jar. "You must have been having a _really_ good time with Oga," Lamia said in a voice which betrayed more than a hint of envy. After a pause she composed herself and continued, "This isn't ideal since it has been mixed with your fluids, but I think it will be good enough for my experiments. Ok, go ahead and get dressed while I prepare this for storage."

"So what do you think is going on? You weren't supposed to be here for another couple of days." Lamia said as I dressed and did my best to fix my hair up into a halfway respectable look.

"Apparently, the Great Demon Lord summoned me and Alaindelon grabbed me without any notice." I sighed. "How, much longer do you think Alaindelon will be? I need to ask him more about this."

"My guess is that he will be a while, Meridiana's effects are quite potent. Want to check?" Lamia asked grinning ear to ear.

"Don't tell me you have a hidden video camera in that room?"

"Of course we do... just a security precaution of course. We would _never_ think of using it to spy on our patients for voyeuristic sexual purposes." Lamia said with feigned innocence.

The image of Alaindelon jerking off into that jar with Meridiana's panties pressed to his nose forced its unwelcome sight into my brain. "Uh, no thanks Lamia."

"Awww, come on, aren't you just a tiny bit curious what his big thing looks like?"

"Absolutely NOT. It would give me nightmares. Seriously Lamia, you really need to get a boyfriend and get regularly fucked."

To my surprise, Lamia looked depressed for a moment and said, "Yeah, I guess you're right," then in a whisper to herself she said, "Easier said than done." Quickly switching gears she announced, "Well, if the Great Demon Lord summoned you, most likely it was one of his Aides who relayed the command to Alaindelon. We should call them right away to find out when and where you are to appear."

After what seemed like an eternity while Lamia was transferred from one Aide to another, there was finally a heated exchange with someone who apparently knew something.

"Un-fucking believable!" Lamia screamed, slamming down the office phone in an uncharacteristic show of frustration. After venting about the stupid bureaucracy which surrounded the Great Demon Lord, she proceeded to explain that the Great Demon Lord had heard that I was coming to the Demon world for training and had asked to see me. The Aide had taken it upon himself to summon me early to get me in the queue and presumably, to keep his ass from being flame broiled if I arrived late. The Great Demon Lord was currently away at a Lava Spring with his harem for at least 2 days, but even so, I was to stay in the Demon world to keep my place in the queue and _just in case_ the Demon Lord came back early and asked for me.

"So you mean I was rushed here in this state because a bureaucrat wanted to cover his ass?"

"Yup... well, look on the bright side we have two days to figure out how to deal with the problem of Oga releasing his sexual energy while you aren't around. The only thing is - you'll have to do it from the Demon world."

I had to breathe deeply to calm my anger. I had relished the thought of waking up with Oga and having another round of sex. Instead, I had been rudely whisked away in the middle of the night with no preparation or notice, only to be subjected to a humiliating defeat by Lamia. I resolved that if I ever found out which bureaucrat was responsible, I would find a way to flame broil his ass personally.

The lack of sleep, the marathon sex session with Oga, and the stress of the recent events were beginning to get to me; I felt exhausted and was ready to curl up on the floor to get some rest.

Noticing my fatigue Lamia said, "You can stay at my place. We'll go as soon as Alaindelon returns."

As if on cue, Alaindelon stumbled into the room with that gigantic jar almost full of milky white liquid. He seemed exhausted and his body looked shriveled. However, I did note with relief that the expression on his face looked like he was back to normal and there was no tent in his shorts. Lamia took the jar, quickly labeled it and put it into a cleverly hidden refrigerated compartment in the wall. I noticed that Oga's sperm sample was there too. Then Lamia handed Alaindelon some medication gave him some instructions and lead him out of the room.

"Is he going to be alright? He looked terrible." I inquired.

"Yeah, don't worry he'll be fine eventually. The medication will replenish the nutrients he lost, however, the life force he gave up will take at least a few of days of rest to recuperate."

It was obvious Alaindelon would not be able to transfer me back to the human world anytime soon.

"Alright! Let's head home. "Lamia said as she pushed me out the door and locked up.

* * *

There was only one bed in Lamia's home. She immediately rejected my offer to sleep on the sofa. "Don't be ridiculous, I can't believe you're even suggesting that after all this time as friends."

We ended up sleeping next to each other in her bed, naked as most of us demons liked it. Lamia no longer seemed to mind exposing her naked body to me, or maybe she was just too tired to care. It wasn't the first time I had slept over in Lamia's bed; after all we had grown up together and had many sleepovers. However, this was the first time Lamia had thrown away her inhibitions about showing me her nakedness. I was even more surprised when Lamia cuddled up to me and whispered sleepily in my ear. "Hilda, I know we fight sometimes, but I really do love you." Despite the fact that I could feel her small breasts on my skin and her pussy pressed against my thigh, it did not feel sexual. Rather it felt like a genuine expression of affection from a lonely little girl.

I knew in that moment, that Lamia would be a true friend to the end. As I started to fall asleep I whispered back, "I love you too Lamia."

My sleep was deep and relatively dreamless. I awoke feeling refreshed, horny and very much looking forward to a morning fuck with Oga when I realized where I was. To my surprise I turned my head to find Lamia moaning and squirming in the bed next to me, her eyes were shut but her face was contorted in pleasure. Lamia must be masturbating, I thought. Hell, I knew we had passed a new threshold in our friendship the other day, but to masturbate next to me without the aphrodisiac effect of Oga's sperm to lower Lamia's inhibitions seemed quite bold indeed.

The Hell with it, I decided and began to finger the itch between my legs. My fingers circled my pussy lips feeling the wetness while I relished the exquisite tingling feeling it brought. I inserted two fingers, then three. I moved them in and out in a slow motion while I fantasized that it was Oga's cock teasing me. I was dripping wet and somehow the sounds of Lamia's moaning excited me even more. Fantasy images of Lamia having a threesome with me and Oga floated through my mind. A fantasy began to form - Oga's cock pounding Lamia's tight pink pussy while I sat on Lamia's face having my own pussy sucked by her. To my surprise I found it a ridiculously powerful turn-on and it only took a few flicks across my clit with my other hand for me to reach a blissful orgasm.

I doubted that I would actually like Oga fucking another woman in real life, but in a fantasy, somehow it seemed all right. On the other hand, maybe, just maybe, it would be okay if that woman was Lamia. I thought on that a bit, bringing back the image of Oga's cock sliding in and out of Lamia. In my imagination, I could now see in exquisite detail as Lamia climaxed over and over again until Oga also came shooting his sperm deep into Lamia's womb. Before I realized what I was doing, I was climaxing repeatedly as my fingers rubbed furiously.

With each orgasm, I changed my fantasy. One had Oga fucking me while I sucked Lamia to orgasm while she squatted over my face. Another had Oga on his back with Lamia riding his cock while Oga sucked me to orgasm. There was no doubt, the perverted thought of watching Oga's cock plunge into Lamia's tight pink pussy really pushed my turn-on button. After my umpteenth orgasm, I finally felt somewhat satisfied. A little guilty for my perverted thoughts, but hey what was a girl supposed to do when her friend is moaning and groaning in sexual ecstasy next to her.

I looked over at Lamia who was still moaning and writhing away. She obviously had not even realized what I had been doing. To my surprise, I now noticed that both her hands were over her head grasping the headboard. Strange, it would not be easy to masturbate without using her hands, and lying on her back, she could not be humping anything. I decided that perhaps she was using a vibrator. My curiosity getting the better of me, I pulled back the covers on Lamia's side of the bed. She had her legs spread wide and her hips were bucking as if she were having sex, even the lips of her vagina were spread apart and moving as if something was plunging in and out of her, but there was no visible vibrator.

Was Lamia being assaulted by some invisible demon? I had never heard of any demons that could manifest at this level of total invisibility. Even an Incubus, which would have been my choice suspect, had to manifest physically to seduce their prey. As I watched perplexed but also mesmerized, Lamia squealed, and her body spasmed hard in an intense orgasm. What was even more amazing was that the invisible motion between her thighs looked like her "lover" had also cum and there was even a trickle of milky fluid, which looked suspiciously like real semen, coming out of her pussy.

"Oh my, that was the most incredible dream." Lamia sighed.

"Uh, Lamia, I don't think that was a dream." I said.

It took a few moments but all of a sudden Lamia opened her eyes and sat bolt upright. She took in the sight of her spread legs and the sperm that had now dripped out and accumulated in a puddle under her pussy. I could see her mind working furiously and an expression of alarm crossed her face.

"We have to call Oga now!" Lamia said as she leapt out of bed nude dripping cum from her pussy. She didn't even seem to register that she was presenting me with an extremely lewd view while she scrambled through the pile of clothes on the floor to find her iPhone.

_What the hell? What did Oga have to do with Lamia's "invisible" fuck._

_to be continued..._

* * *

Next chapter - The mystery of the Dragonhide box revealed.

* * *

**_Please review if you liked it._****_  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: My many thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorited/followed this story.

Some of you have mentioned wanting or not wanting certain pairings and in particular you want more Oga and Hilda, not to worry they will always be the focal couple. However, to keep the story interesting, I'm weaving some other back stories into the plot which include other characters. My intent is to keep pairings similar to the canon storyline, so unless the pairing could conceivably be a secret, any non-canon pairings are likely to be accidental or a fantasy/dream.

_**Please review, favorite, subscribe**_

* * *

**The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga - Chapter 13**

* * *

"Lamia what is going on?" I inquired, perplexed at her odd behavior.

"I'll tell you later," Lamia said not even bothering to look back at me as she scrabbled through the pockets of a blouse. She was not having much success with the search for her iPhone in the pile of clothes and with every second that passed, she seemed to get more frantic.

I watched with some amusement as my friend who was so often the clinically detached intellectual, lapsed into what I could only describe as brainless panic. Something must _really_ be rattling Lamia. My amusement may have been just a little enhanced by the fact that I could see that her white lab coat was hanging on the hook on the wall - where she always hung it out of habit, and that the outline of her phone was quite visible in one of the pockets.

I decided not to tell her about it. Lamia's flippant refusal to explain things had begun to irritate me. In fact, the more I thought about it, the more I began to feel like in the last few days I had been unwittingly bounced around like a ball by Lamia's none too accurate theories and ideas. It was time for me to take back some control.

The latest events this morning caused me some concern. Why was Lamia in such a panic to call Oga? Did it have anything to do with that invisible fuck? Or, had Lamia simply woken up and remembered something so much more important, did she screw something else up? I suspected that Lamia knew what had happened to her in bed. She did not seem particularly upset at having sex with that invisible being or device, if anything it looked like she enjoyed it. If she actually had been molested against her will, Lamia would be acting much more agitated. Who knows, maybe Lamia subscribed to some kind of invisible automaton rent-a-fuck service that delivered regular morning wakeup sex, and she had simply forgotten to turn it off this morning.

I knew I might not get any straight answers without some leverage; besides it was past time to start evening our score. Being careful to move nonchalantly, I got off the bed, walked past the lab coat, and dipped my hand into the pocket palming the iPhone in one smooth motion as I made my way to the bathroom.

I was just shutting the door of the bathroom when I saw Lamia notice her lab coat hanging on the wall and rush towards it. I grinned to myself - _Just a tiny bit too late Lamia_.

Now safely inside the bathroom but not completely secure due to the absence of locks, I hurriedly made my way to the toilet, sat down, and started to pee. Even Lamia, if she walked in would probably give me some privacy if she saw me sitting here. Even so, I looked for something into which I could hide the iPhone if she walked in. Nothing nearby - I would have to work fast and hope that the small half height partition, which separated the toilet from the main part of the bathroom, would be enough to give me the second of time to stop and hide the phone.

I turned on the iPhone and started going through the photo albums and email system. The incriminating photos from earlier were there of course and true to her threat, the photo album was set to automatically back up into a secure online location. Swiping quickly through some recent emails I found nothing of much interest, they were mostly to/from her patients.

I installed a hidden app that would secretly transfer any photo taken to one of _my_ online accounts. Lamia would probably find it eventually, but not before, I got some juicy pics of my own. Finally, I put the phone in silent mode and practiced taking surreptitious pictures one handed. The whole process took probably less than two minutes but with the threat of Lamia walking in at any time, it felt like an eternity and I realized my pulse was pounding.

After a few breaths to calm down, I got up, flushed the toilet, donned a spare bathrobe and quickly finished my ablutions. Then I strode out with the iPhone hidden inside the right pocket for quick access.

"Sorry Lamia, I really had to pee and freshen up."

Lamia was now standing in the middle of the room and the gestures she made seem to indicate she was thinking to herself and trying to replay the events of the previous night backwards. She was so engrossed she did not seem to realize she was still stark naked. Perhaps she was used to walking around nude in her own home. This was normal for demons, but after all these years of seeing her prudish side, it was unusual for me to see the real Lamia. Yet somehow, I had the feeling Lamia had no sexual experience with real life males.

"I wonder if I dropped it on the way home?" she muttered to herself.

I walked to Lamia's closet and found a section with her nightclothes. It came as no surprise that there were a several risqué lingerie items. I picked an almost see through red lingerie dress with black lace. I handed it to Lamia who absentmindedly donned it. It had the effect I had hoped for, while the material covering gave an illusion of modesty, the partially see through fabric and cut actually made Lamia look very sexy. She looked like a pretty schoolgirl dressing to seduce. Her pert nipples were quite visible poking against the thin fabric and the shadow of her pink pubes showed lower down. As she moved the skin of her mid-thighs caressed the bottom of the skirt and every now and then you would get a glimpse of her pussy.

Perfect, now all I had to do was to wait for the opportunity to snap some pics while Lamia was in a compromising position. I didn't have to wait long. Suddenly, Lamia gave a small squeal, which was soon followed by stifled moans of pleasure. Her knees buckled slightly and she staggered backwards and lay back on her bed with her butt on the end of the bed, her legs spread, knees bent and her toes touching the floor. I walked closer and to my amazement, it looked like Lamia was getting oral sex from an invisible lover. It was weird not to be able to see the person, but the pattern of movements over Lamia's well-exposed labia and clit were unmistakable. Furthermore, Lamia did not resist and in fact looked like she was enjoying herself. In fact, she had all but forgotten I was here.

I was so engrossed in watching the unusual spectacle I almost forgot about the camera. Slipping out the iPhone I held it in my palm so that the camera lens peeked through my fingers. A casual glance my way would only see my palm up near my face. I began snapping pictures; I concentrated on getting the most explicit, erotic and embarrassing views. Lamia's red and black lingerie contrasted nicely with her pale skin and made the photo's all that more enticing. Before long before the oral sex turned into full on sex.

Then I noticed something quite interesting, Lamia's invisible lover seemed to be able to interact with other parts of her body, I could see her nipples being kneaded and the movement of her skin and the impression of a body pressed against hers. It also looked like Lamia could interact with the person based on the position of her arms and hands around her lover. Yet when I tried to touch the person I could feel nothing, my hand went right through where that person should be. In fact, I could crouch between Lamia's legs and get the most incredible images of their intercourse including one photo of the sperm shooting out of an invisible penis into Lamia's gaping pussy.

Lamia and her lover went a few more rounds, it was nothing like my marathon sessions with Oga but they still looked quite intense. Half way through I had collected enough photos to serve my purposes and left Lamia to go make breakfast. I thought about the strange events this morning starting with Lamia's first invisible fuck, then her frantic concern to call Oga, followed by a much more extensive invisible sex session, where Lamia was clearly a willing participant. Was Oga connected in some way, or was this simply bad timing and I had inadvertently uncovered Lamia's secret perversion? I would get the truth out of her soon. I hoped I would not have to use the photos to twist her arm this time. It would be nice to keep them as an ace in my pocket for the future.

When she had finished, Lamia headed to the bathroom and after a few minutes, her head peeked out. She would not meet my gaze and seemed scared to come out. I said as nonchalantly as I could, "Breakfast is ready, come get it before it cools down."

Lamia had a strange look on her face when she sat down. Her face was still flush from the afterglow of the sex, but she looked embarrassed... no, it looked more like a mixture of shame, guilt and fear. I let her take a few bites then I said, "Okay Lamia, what was that all about. Come on spill it and no lies."

After a long silence, Lamia said hesitantly, "Before I tell you about that, could you answer a question?"

I was suspicious but the look in her eyes was pleading and I nodded.

"Hypothetically, what would you think if we could solve our problem with Oga by having him _believe_ that he is having sex with you, when he isn't."

"What, you mean like virtual sex with a robot?"

"Well, not exactly - it would be with a real person, actually a demon, but he would think it is you."

"You mean you want to send a succubus to Oga, have the succubus shape shift to take on my form and seduce him?" I was beginning to have a bad feeling about this and it was all I could do to keep my voice calm. Getting mad would make Lamia clam up.

"No, it would be using a device, kind of like phone sex but more physical. He would think the device is connecting him to you but is actually connecting to someone else. Maybe someone you know and trust, hypothetically speaking of course," Lamia said trying to sound calm, but I could see a bead of sweat trickle off her forehead.

"Hypothetically speaking, would that person you suggest be you Lamia?" My self-control was starting to strain at the seams as I smelled a rat, but I asked the question as if I might seriously consider it.

"Well, since you are my best friend and we are in a difficult situation together, I would be willing to volunteer. I wouldn't do it for anyone else." Lamia said carefully.

My instinct was to grab Lamia to shake the whole story out of her. It was obvious now that what had happened earlier was Lamia having virtual sex with someone. The question was how, and with whom. She could not already be having virtual sex with Oga, could she?

I forced myself to stay calm and think rationally; not so long ago I had fantasized about Oga having sex with Lamia... and I was okay with it, sort of. If I could believe what Lamia was saying, somehow, Oga would "think" he was having virtual sex with me, but it would actually be Lamia. Therefore, it was in a way physically cheating on me but not mentally cheating on me. In fact, in some ways I would be guiltier because it would be me deceiving him. I needed to know more, how it worked, and why would it not be possible to let Oga have the virtual sex with me directly. I decided to play along for more information, besides to my own astonishment, I realized I would not mind that much if it was Lamia. I knew that there were certain females, such as Aoi Kuneida who would be a 110% no-way-in-hell - but Lamia; somehow, the idea excited me a little. I was also a little surprised Lamia would be so willing to do it. Thinking back, I had also been quite surprised when Lamia had no problem drinking Oga's sperm. Perhaps her part succubus origins had a stronger influence than I thought.

"Alright, suppose I was okay with it. Of all the people I know, I guess you would be the most likely person I might allow. How would that work? Also, why not just let him have virtual sex with me directly?"

There was a palpable sense of relief from Lamia when she continued, "Have you heard of ona-holes or artificial vagina's?"

"Huh?"

"You know those fake rubbery vaginas that guys use to masturbate. Think of a dildo, but instead of for women the opposite, for guys."

"No, I didn't know they existed. Every guy I've ever seen masturbate just jerks off with his hand. "

Lamia rolled her eyes at my naivete then walked to a cabinet where she took out something round and long. It looked like a flashlight. She brought it over for me to examine. On the larger end there was no glass lens, but instead a soft rubbery substance molded to look like the outside of a vagina. Fascinated, I poked inside and found the opening extended down the length of the tube. I could see how a guy might get off by sticking his penis into one of these.

"So how does this give real virtual sex, it seems like just a piece of soft rubber."

"Well, this one is just a sample from the human world. However, imagine if there was a special version which uses Trans-dimensional technology to actually connect this artificial vagina with a _real_ demon's vagina."

"Okay, I get it so we give Oga this special vagina and tell him he is actually having sex with me when he uses it - But why connect it to you instead of me?"

"They are very rare, in-fact there may be only one in existence."

"You are telling me that _you_ have the only one in existence? ... And that one is connected to _your_ vagina? You want to tell me about it?"

"Uh, I got it sorta by accident. Many years ago, I was a researcher for a scientist working on Trans-dimensional devices. The artificial vagina I am talking about was one of the final prototype models. We believed it was going to be a huge moneymaking hit and were just about to launch production, when the scientist - my boss and a Trans-dimensional demon himself, disappeared. I do not know if he was kidnapped, killed or simply fled for his life. Trans-dimensional technology is very much in demand especially by the rich, powerful and the nasty. I had to self-destruct the lab to prevent the technology from falling into the wrong hands, then I fled taking the artificial vagina with me."

"Isn't that stealing?" I asked, although I knew such moral issues usually did not bother Lamia, or most demons for that matter.

"Hardly; it was mine in more ways than one. You see the artificial vagina is actually a real vagina held in dimensional space. In this unit I had used my own vagina as a placeholder until it could be transferred to the final owner."

"So it can be transferred to someone else's vagina?"

"Um, well... yes, but only if it has never been used." Lamia stammered.

The pieces were finally falling into place now. The Dragonhide box that I had received from Lamia would certainly have been about the right size to hold the artificial vagina. She had said it was for use in emergency only. I guessed that she was loathe having to part with this priceless device, but had decided our situation warranted it in an emergency. I also, guessed that her original intent was to transfer the connection to me, but somehow it got used before that happened.

To be precise it was probably used this very morning, and all signs pointed to Oga as the most likely candidate since it had been under our bed. Maybe, when I had gone missing, Oga looked under the bed found the box and somehow unlocked it. Then seeing what must have been an incredibly real pussy in the box, decided it was a present from me to use. Somehow, that last part did not seem realistic. I could not imagine Oga sticking his penis into some strange device from the demon world. On the other the hand, he might have been horny as hell in the morning, and maybe something in the box reassured him it was safe. I was not sure how I felt about this. It was clear Lamia had not meant for this to happen, besides, we could not be sure it was Oga. Perhaps someone had stolen the box, in which case, Lamia might be in big trouble.

I looked steadily at Lamia and told her what I had deduced. She nodded resignedly, tears started to stream down her face and she started to sob. "I'm so sorry Hilda, I didn't mean to have virtual sex with Oga, it was supposed to have been transferred to you."

"One last thing, did you put any kind of note or instructions in the Dragonhide box?"

"Um, I put a note that said 'Hilda's Pussy' with a smiley face on the end. It was supposed to have made you smile if in an emergency I asked you to open the box." Lamia wailed and continued sobbing.

That was it, if Oga saw a note on the artificial vagina saying 'Hilda's Pussy', there was a very good chance he would think it was a present for him.

Ugh. If there was one thing I could not handle, it was seeing Lamia cry. I moved around to her side of the table put my arms around her and reassured her that I was not angry. Truth be told, I was not sure how I felt, Lamia had not meant to inadvertently have sex with Oga, if indeed it had been Oga. However, it was clear Lamia believed it had been Oga and not only that, it was obvious she had enjoyed every minute of it. Then there was the perverted thrill I got from the idea. The sooner I found out the truth the better, Lamia had been right we needed to call Oga immediately. It was time for me to 'find' the iPhone.

I lead Lamia to the bathroom and said, "Go ahead, freshen up and get ready for the day. I'll start looking for the phone. You're right we do need to contact Oga as soon as possible."

Then going around a corner so that I would not be immediately visible if Lamia came out of the bathroom, I quickly took the phone out of my pocket and erased all local traces of the photos I had taken, making sure I had my online backups. Then I turned the silent mode off. I was no iPhone expert but as far as I could tell, there was no trace of me having used the phone. Looking around I scanned the place for a location where the phone could potentially have fallen last night. I found a long narrow gap underneath a cabinet between the doorway and the location where Lamia's labcoat was hanging. It would have been quite plausible for the phone to have fallen out and bounced unnoticed into the gap.

"Lamia, did you look under the cabinets for the phone?" I yelled across the room towards the bathroom.

I heard a muffled "No!"

_Perfect_ I thought. I slid the phone under the cabinet then waited. When I heard the bathroom door open, I pretended to search under the cabinet and slowly pull out the phone with the tip of my finger making sure Lamia was looking.

"Found it!" I said triumphantly.

"Awesome, we would have been in a lot difficulty if we had lost it outside," said Lamia sounding much perkier and apparently not suspecting a thing. I felt a little guilty for deceiving my best friend, but I consoled myself with the knowledge that she possessed numerous embarrassing photos of me. Until, she willingly destroyed them, this sort of thing was fair game.

"Okay time to call Oga and find out what really happened." I said.

_to be continued..._

* * *

Next chapter - Who is Lamia's mystery lover?

* * *

_**Please review, favorite, follow.**_


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: My many thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favorited/followed this story.

_**Please review, favorite, subscribe**_

* * *

**The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga - Chapter 14**

* * *

I turned on the phone and called. It rang several times then went to voicemail. I tried two more times with similar results. _I suppose it would have been too convenient to have Oga waiting there just to clarify the situation. _

"Is it possible that the phone's battery is out of power?" I asked Lamia.

"No that's not possible. That phone has a special battery that automatically recharges from any nearby presence of demonic energy. Just being near you or Oga would keep it topped up indefinitely... Maybe he is just out of his room for a while. He might even be in the bathroom. Keep calling every few minutes."

_Yeah, someone will definitely answer - if only to turn off that awful ringtone Lamia had installed._

It made sense, if Oga had been using the artificial vagina, he would very likely be cleaning himself up in the bathroom and then perhaps he would go downstairs to get something to eat. But there was something that was bugging me about that device. I needed to learn more about it and this temporary reprieve from contacting Oga gave me the chance to ask Lamia.

"Lamia, earlier, it looked like you were able to touch the person using the artificial vagina; it also looked like it could touch you. What was that all about?"

"Well, this isn't just a trans-dimensional vagina. It was designed to give a trans-dimensional real sex experience once it is fully powered up. In essence, as it charges up and becomes fully operational, the size of the dimensional field expands from the vagina to encompass the entire body. This happens during use only of course; then it shrinks back to the original compact size for storage."

"What exactly powers this thing and how _real_ does the experience become? I mean will you be able to see and talk to the person? " I strained to keep my voice neutral despite my growing concern. Didn't Lamia realize the danger she might be in if the device fell into the wrong hands? "What safety measures are there if it gets stolen or if the man gets violent?"

"I'll answer your last question first. We took safety very seriously when designing this and we came up with some extremely clever solutions. " Lamia looked quite smug as she continued, "The unit is designed to lock onto the identity of both the female and male in the couple which uses it the very first time - so no one else can use it. This was to prevent 'cheating'. Now here is the best part, if another man does try to stick his penis into the unit after it has been initialized and locked, the offender gets his male parts turned into a woman's - he gets a vagina! If that does not repel any would be rapist, I am not sure what will. In addition, since this particular model does not have the BDSM option installed, only reasonably normal levels of force are permitted. Punches and dangerous bites for example will get reflected." When she had finished her explanation, Lamia looked at me expectantly. She was obviously very proud of the safeguards she had a hand in designing.

I managed a weak grin of approval. While I appreciated the presence of safeguards, I now began to worry what might happen if they malfunctioned. I really did not relish the idea of Oga having his penis turned into a vagina by accident. "Alright... go on, what about the power source and realism?"

"Well, as you might expect, the unit is powered by demonic or life energy. Dimensional fields require a lot of power to maintain, but sex generates a considerable amount of energy. So the device taps off some of it to charge up. Obviously the more powerful the couple, the faster it charges up. As for realism, I do not really know yet since we have not tested this new unit. In theory, it should be a completely real experience. Virtual sex that is so real it _IS_ real," Lamia concluded proudly.

"You do realize that if it is that real, you won't be able to fool Oga into thinking it is me." I said.

Lamia, considered this for a moment then she furrowed her brow and started to look worried. She began to pace around in thought.

Several minutes had passed and I took this chance to try calling again. On the second try, I got through and Oga's sister Misaki's face showed on the screen. She looked irritated, but her face brightened when she saw it was me.

"Hilda! Are you alright? We were so worried when you didn't show up for breakfast."

"I'm fine Misaki. I had to rush back to... Macao on an emergency... but do not worry, it was a false alarm. However, since I am already here, I might be staying for a few days to visit with friends and family before I return... Sorry to rush you, but can I speak to Tatsumi?"

"Tatsumi and Beel just left to look for you, and boy was he was in a foul mood, and I think you might just know exactly why." Misaki said with a mischievous wink.

I grinned in acknowledgement; it would seem that Misaki was quite aware of Oga's huge sexual appetite. "Misaki, could you do me a favor and look for a box under the bed? It is about the size of a shoebox and has a metallic scale like covering."

"Oh, that thing. When you went missing this morning, Tatsumi looked around for clues for where you might have gone and decided to open it. He made such a racket pounding on it to get it open, he woke me up and I went to investigate. Amazingly, there was not a scratch on the box even though half the room around it looked destroyed. My little brother is such a meathead sometimes; he thinks he can just solve everything with his fist. Anyway, Furuichi came over and I saw him leave with it. I think he said he was going to take it home to crack the combination or something."

I could not help myself, but I sighed in relief and grinned a little. All signs now pointed to Furuichi as the culprit. Creepichi and Lamia, the idea was so hilarious I nearly burst into giggles. I felt guilty feeling the relief that the man I loved was not sticking his penis inside Lamia's contraption. On the other hand, Lamia _had_ truly enjoyed herself with her mystery lover.

Still, I had to be certain. It was quite possible that Furuichi had been mugged on the way home. Many undesirables existed who would be considerably worse than Furuichi as Lamia's mystery lover.

"Thanks Misaki. One more thing, can I have Furuichi's phone number?"

Misaki recited both the home and cell number. Not surprising I suppose considering how often Furuichi was around the Oga residence. I asked Misaki to tell Tatsumi, I was fine, and to call me at this number when he got back.

I was about to hang up when Misaki's face grew more serious than I'd ever seen it, then she said, "Hilda, I know you don't think much of Furuichi Takayuki, and even I make fun of him sometimes, but he is a very important person to Tatsumi. He is also much stronger than you might realize. Please take care of him." Then she hung up.

Lamia, who had carefully stayed out of view during the phone call, had a carefully neutral expression on her face. I think she had by now surmised that her mystery lover was almost definitely not Oga Tatsumi, but possibly someone called Furuichi Takayuki. She was now trying to process how she felt about that.

Before I had to start explaining things to her, I quickly called Furuichi's cellphone. No answer. I called the home number and to my relief it was answered on the third ring.

"The Furuichi residence," announced a young girl's voice.

I asked to speak to Furuichi Takayuki, at which point the girl became extremely suspicious. I quickly explained I was Oga Tatsumi's wife Hilda, at which point she immediately became quite friendly and talkative. She informed me she was Takayuki's little sister Honoka, and that her brother had locked himself in his room ever since he returned from Oga Tatsumi's house in the morning.

"Did you see if your brother was carrying anything with him when he returned?" I inquired.

Honoka was more than happy to oblige with the information, talking at what sounded like twice normal speed she said, "Oh yes, he was carrying some weird looking box. He thought he had sneaked it in but I saw it alright. But you know, the strange thing are all the weird sounds he is making in his room. First there was something like a victory cry, then there were all these grunting sounds followed by an 'ahhhhhh' sound. After that it was quiet for a bit then the grunting and 'ahhhhhh' sound happened again. "

It took all my self-control to keep my voice from breaking out into a giggle as I said, "Thank you Honoka you have been very helpful. Could you do me an important favor? Go up to your brother's room and tell him to answer his cellphone because Hilda will be calling him in exactly two minutes."

After I received an excited affirmative from Honoka, I hung up. I was grinning ear to ear and I had to turn what was a laughing fit into a coughing fit.

Lamia finally put two and two together and started pestering me with questions about this Furuichi Takayuki. "So who is this guy Furuichi? Is he good looking? Is he strong? Is he smart? Does he have a girlfriend?"

I tuned her out for a few seconds while I prepared to describe Furuichi in the best possible light. "Well, Furuichi _is_ Oga's very best friend, and probably the most intelligent of the first years at Ishiyama High School. As for strength, you heard Oga's sister. As for good looking, he is not bad looking, but you'll have to judge for yourself. The rest you will have to find out for yourself when we call him."

Then I picked up the phone and dialed.

_To be continued..._

* * *

_**Please review, favorite, subscribe**_


	15. Chapter 15

**The Secret Life of Hilda and Oga - Chapter 15**

* * *

The screen on Lamia's phone showed: 'Connecting Video Call'. I had been expecting only to be able to talk, but this would be so much better. If I could see Furuichi's face, I could easily sense any attempts by him to weasel out of telling me the truth. On the other hand, I was not exactly properly dressed. I was still wearing Lamia's robe with nothing on underneath... but perhaps I could use that situation to my advantage.

I wasn't sure exactly what I would see on Furuichi's end, but I hoped the two minute warning would have given him enough time to make himself presentable; not for me personally of course - but for Lamia's sake. She would be seeing the man who had taken her virginity, and first impressions do make a difference.

"Lamia, this is a video call. I suggest you stay out of view for now," I said.

The call finally connected and Furuichi came into view. He looked better than I had hoped. His hair had been groomed, his face looked freshly washed and he was wearing a clean short-sleeved summery print shirt. It wasn't fully buttoned up, either he hadn't had time, or perhaps he thought it looked cool to show off some of his chest. Whatever the reason, I had to admit, he didn't look badly dressed. The only thing that spoiled the image was the expression on his face. He tried to appear nonchalant, but instead looked guilty; like a kid caught with his hand inside the cookie jar.

"H... Hilda. Nice of you to call... you know, Oga is going crazy looking for you. Where are you?"

"Furuichi, do you know what happened to the box under Oga's bed?"

"B... Box? There are a lot of boxes in Oga's room," he said nervously. Furuichi's face had suddenly turned red and he was beginning to sweat.

As I might have expected, Furuichi _was_ trying to weasel out of admitting he had taken it.

"The box I'm talking about is the size of a large shoebox. It's covered in Dragon Scales and has an electronic combination lock. Where is it, and what happened to it," I said in a tone laced with deadly menace. "You had better tell me the truth; I know two people who saw you with it."

Furuichi's face paled. But true to his nature he didn't completely lose his cool. I could almost see the wheels turn in his head as he tried to think of how he could talk his way out of this one. "Oh, _that_ box. Oga gave it to me when he couldn't smash it open."

"He just gave it to you?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah... really, honest. After destroying half his room trying to smash it open, he was really mad and threw it at me. He said I could have it if I could crack the combination. The only thing he wanted was to know if I found any clues inside about where you were." Furuichi seemed to have gained back some of his composure by now. Although... I noticed he was no longer looking at my face but somewhat lower.

I glanced down to see that my robe had fallen open a little; almost, but fortunately not quite exposing a nipple. My first instinct was to close the robe, but I decided that this distraction might actually help me get to the truth more quickly. Guys like Furuichi would not be able to think properly when their gonads took over.

"So you cracked the combination and opened the box?"

"Of course... it was easy... well... no, to tell you the truth it stumped me at first. There were six digits and thirteen demonic looking symbols for each position - that calculates out to almost five million possible combinations. But then I got the idea to try something ridiculously simple and it worked," Furuichi explained absentmindedly. I was a little surprised at how much his explanation reminded me of Lamia's technical explanations. Perhaps Furuichi was more intelligent than I had originally thought.

His attention was now almost fully on my cleavage. From the slobbering look on his face, I had no doubt he was hoping that my robe would slip just a little more to reveal the nipple. Oh hell, he was showing his lecherous Creepichi side to the max now. Lamia was sure to be disgusted.

I sneaked a look at Lamia. She was staring at Furuichi and to my utter astonishment, she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Oh my... Takayuki is cute! Quite the Bishi, and smart too."

I quickly moved my head sideways to keep Lamia out of the picture, but that movement, to Furuichi's delight finally revealed my nipple. You could see his eyes fire up with lust and if there were any thoughts at all going through his brain, they were no doubt extremely lewd ones.

I really did not really care if Furuichi saw my naked breast; I had known he had lusted after me from the beginning, and to his credit, at least he never tried to hide it, even from Oga. If my flashing distracted him enough for my purposes, let him look. I was more concerned about Lamia's reaction. Of all the outcomes I had tried to predict, I had not seen _this_ one coming.

In the past, I had never really paid much attention to Furuichi's physical appearance, but now that Lamia seemed attracted to him, I tried my best to look at him objectively and from Lamia's point of view.

Come to think of it, didn't Furuichi's lecherous reputation and the Creepichi nickname originate from the Redtail members? That ridiculously prudish gang under the former leadership of that puritan Aoi Kuneida, could hardly be a sound basis for evaluating Furuichi as a man. In fact, it seemed to me now that it was entirely possible they had attacked Furuichi's reputation to indirectly attack Oga.

I looked at Furuichi's face on the screen and tried to recall how he looked in other situations. He didn't have Oga's hard-as-steel build or the demonically bad boy good looks, but I had to admit that Furuichi was good looking in a pretty boy way. As for his lecherousness, in truth it probably was not any worse than most of the other guys at Ishiyama. In fact, I could think of a few who were much worse. Now that I had finally seen Lamia's true side - the perverted side that she carefully hides under a prudish facade, I had to admit that my best friend might actually be _more_ perverted than Furuichi. Could it be that Lamia and Furuichi were actually a good match?

I decided I would listen to the rest of the story from Furuichi's point of view before figuring out what to do. Gently pushing Lamia out of view, I motioned her to be quiet so I could continue.

"So what did you find inside the box?" I asked nonchalantly being careful to avoid breaking Furuichi's semi-tranced state.

"It was amazing, the most realistic and beautiful looking artificial pussy I'd ever seen. It had a post-it note on it that said 'Hilda's Pussy'. At first I thought it might really be a copy of your pussy but it had pink pubes and I was sure you're a natural Blonde. Also it was strange, it was like I knew as soon as I touched it, that it wasn't yours, because it had a completely different aura."

"So what did you do? Did you fuck the artificial pussy?" I prompted.

Furuichi seemed to break out of his trance and began to realize he might have inadvertently said too much. His eyes swept back to mine and they were pleading as if to beg me to believe him. "No, no. I mean, even if Oga had given it to me, I would be crazy to put my... pe... I mean manhood inside something marked 'Hilda's Pussy' from the Demon World. But... it was so beautiful and smelled so amazing it was making me go crazy. So you know I figured what harm would there be if I just looked but didn't touch."

"So you jerked off while looking at it?" I smirked.

Furuichi went pink with embarrassment, "Do I really have to answer that? That's invasion of my privacy," he protested.

"Yes you do have to answer that, and more. Every single detail of what happened, "I said menacingly, then I continued in a more pleasant tone, "Besides, you might get a very nice reward if you cooperate. If it makes you feel any better, we all do it... yes even me!" I said with a sly conspiratorial smile.

Furuichi gulped and I could imagine his fantasies going wild as he realized what I had just admitted. Telling him that even I masturbated was most definitely loosening his inhibitions. I had no doubt the idea he might be getting a lewd reward was also egging him on to spill the beans. "Alright I'll tell you everything. Yes... I was so freaking hard from seeing it I just had to relieve myself or I would probably have cum in my pants. But here's the weirdest thing, I had just undressed and I swear I was at least four feet away, when the artificial pussy just floated out of the box and impaled itself onto my penis before I could do anything to stop it."

I looked over at Lamia questioningly; she had not told me about this ability. She nodded with an embarrassed grin and quickly gestured to let him continue. Apparently, she knew this was possible. So far, it would seem that Furuichi was telling the truth.

"Go on," I said

"I thought I should really try to pull it off, but I couldn't, and anyway it felt so good I almost came right there with the first thrust. So I moved onto the bed and I swear it felt like I was fucking a real live woman. It felt so real, so warm and the more I thrust the more it felt real, the more it grew into a full live body of a girl - I couldn't see her, but I could feel her smooth hips and tight butt; slender legs and her tiny waist. The skin was soft, smooth and warm; it was incredible. When I felt the breasts, they were small but firm, and the nipples felt amazing in my mouth. I wanted to savor it, make it last, but feeling those pert breasts, it was just too much for me and I came so hard it felt like I emptied a gallon inside her."

"I thought you liked women with big breasts?" I said.

"Well sure I do, I mean what man doesn't. But... I really get turned on by petite nicely shaped ones too," he seemed to go off in a fantasy thought for a moment, then quickly tried to explain, "But I'm not a lolicon, I would never go for an underaged girl. Just older girls who are petite. You know sort of like a pettanko."

I was amazed at how much Furuichi had been willing to spill. It was as if he had been holding in these secrets and for the first time he had someone he felt he could tell, perhaps he was even using the fact I was coercing him as an excuse to do so.

I nodded as if to show I understood and said, "What happened next?"

"Well, it wasn't finished with me. She kept moving, squeezing and milking my cock - within a minute I was hard and ready to start fucking again. I don't know for how long we kept going but suddenly she had what felt like a huge orgasm. I could feel her pussy contract around my cock and her legs and arms were locked around me while I felt her body spasm. It was the most amazing feeling ever and I immediately came with her, into her. After that, she suddenly stopped and I felt the body pull away, the strong compulsion I had felt before relaxed. So I pulled out of her... it... and put it back in the box."

That last part sounded like the moment when Lamia awoke and sat up to realize it wasn't just an erotic dream she was having.

"Go on," I said.

"I waited for maybe ten minutes or so expecting it to float out of the box again but it didn't. I was thinking about what had happened and I decided I really wanted, needed to taste her, put my face in that beautiful pussy. So... I started by taking it out of the box and immediately it felt like I was holding a real live girl. I sucked and licked her pussy and pushed her onto the bed and I made love to her, many times. She didn't resist at all and it seemed like she liked it. It was only a few minutes after we had spent ourselves completely when my sister Honoka, knocked on my door and told me you would be calling."

I was a little stunned at how honestly Furuichi had described his story. There could be no doubt as it matched what had happened here with Lamia. He was now looking away from me at something across the room, as he did so he moved his phone and I caught a glimpse of the Dragonhide box, inside it was what I immediately recognized as Lamia's pussy.

Lamia was glowing with excitement and she was literally jumping up and down with the desire to talk to me.

"Furuichi, I'm going to put you on hold for a while. Don't go away and don't touch or do anything with that box," then I pressed the hold button and turned to Lamia.

"Did you hear that?" Lamia panted excitedly, "He actually really likes my body, even my breasts and he described it so lovingly."

I could not believe my eyes, it was obvious Lamia was infatuated with Furuichi. I considered for a moment, and decided it wasn't necessarily a bad thing, Lamia could do with some romance in her life. What I was more worried about was whether Furuichi would be attracted to Lamia as a person when he saw her. I had no doubt that Lamia was pretty enough, the only question was whether she looked old enough. Lamia was at least as old as I was, if not much older, but she had hardly grown physically in the past few years. Perverted as Furuichi may be, I did not think he would relish the idea of being thought of as a lolicon, he had said as much. Up until now he simply believed the girl he had made love to was just petite, a pettanko as he had put it, but Lamia in her usual outfits did look very young.

I considered the possibility of keeping the pair separate, meeting only through their trans-dimensional trysts. Not a long term possibility, I concluded. They would eventually want to meet and it would be inevitable simply because of Lamia's role as a Physician to the Royalty. Eventually she would have to travel to the human world to treat Beel.

Hell... why was I over thinking things? I was running out of time for more important issues. I would get Lamia dressed up to present the best first impression, then let _them_ work it out.

"I suppose you want to be introduced to your invisible lover?" I inquired and Lamia immediately nodded excitedly, upon which I grabbed her hand and lead her to her closet.

"Hey what's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Lamia protested.

I looked at her, she was wearing her usual work outfit, grey shirt, red tie, blue skirt and striped socks. Only her lab coat was missing.

"Lamia, you're wearing your work clothes and on your day off. Don't you want to make a good first impression? Jeez, for someone who has such an extensive wardrobe... What is it for exactly?" I teased. I knew that Lamia enjoyed dressing up for her fantasies, which was why she had this incredible wardrobe, but until now, I was quite sure it was a solo pleasure. Perhaps now she could finally indulge her 'hobby' with a real live lover.

"Fine, fine, dress me up already," she said.

I considered the red and black lingerie outfit I had picked earlier. It certainly did make Lamia look older, but also very slutty. Lingerie was probably not ideal first impression material. I finally picked an elegant dark blue evening dress and matching high heel shoes. The dress was something between what might be worn to a high school ball and a high society evening gown. It had strategically placed embroidery in colors which matched and accentuated Lamia's green eyes and pink hair; there were rhinestones and openings to accentuate the figure and bustline while conveying a regal look.

Together with the high heels, I was sure it would add several years to Lamia's perceived age and it definitely showed enough skin to excite any hot blooded male. Perhaps it was over the top, and not really the normal Lamia, but I decided that not only did we have to make sure that Furuichi was entranced by Lamia, but that he also knew in no uncertain terms who was boss in that relationship. The regal look would hopefully help convey that.

"Put this on and hurry up, I can't keep Furuichi on hold forever, a bit of evening makeup would also help," I told Lamia.

I was just about to take Furuichi off hold when I saw another call coming in. It was from my phone and I guessed it had to be Oga.

_Hell... what do I do now,_ I thought. Embroiled in the situation between Lamia and Furuichi, I had completely forgotten to try to think of a solution to my problem with Oga. Could I convince him to resume masturbating in my absence, or at the very least have phone sex?

I decided it was better for me to just answer and wing it; I owed Oga an explanation and besides, I did want to see and talk to him. Now that we were physically separated, I realized I really missed having Oga around, and of course, I missed Beel. I composed myself mentally and pressed the answer button.

_To be continued...  
_

* * *

How will Oga react? Will Baby Beel's growing power be contained? Will Furuichi like Lamia?

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue** - For those who _have_ left reviews especially my loyal FFN member fans, my sincere thanks.

Follows and Favs are also much appreciated.


End file.
